Paradise 101
by Kdmr87
Summary: What happens when Garcia and Alvez are stranded on an island all by themselves? This is AU. A lot of sexiness in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Readers! Here is a new story with our fav CM characters. It's an idea I had, so depending on the traffic and if you guys like it a lot then I'll continue it. Thank you again for reading and reviewing because it makes my day! **

**I don't own Criminal Minds :(**

**Mistakes are mine.**

,,,,,,,,,

It was a beautiful sunny day and the ocean looked calm so blue and inviting. Alvez and Penelope were on a cruise with some of their friends and loved ones. They had chosen to stay 4 days; 3 nights and they all were having the time of their lives.

A much-needed mini vacation.

"I don't want to go back to our busy lives. I'm having so much fun I don't want any responsibilities anymore," Penelope chuckled and whined as she sat in the lounge chair by the pool on the top deck.

"P come on it's not that bad right?" he asked with a smile.

"Yea but still," she smiled. "No, I'm just being silly. I love what we do. I'm just having so much fun and I don't know when we'll be able to do this again. There's a lot of crazies out there in the world that keeps us employed." Penelope said.

The two of them watched their friends made their way towards them.

"Hey, hey, hey," J.J. smiled. "You two look comfortable." She raised an eyebrow seeing Penelope and Alvez seating so close on the lounge chairs.

"Do I have to worry?" Sam teased as he sat next to his girlfriend.

"No babe. You know I'm yours only," Penelope kissed him.

"Just checking," Sam winked at Penelope and Alvez chuckled.

"So, babe how is it that you are tolerating the sun right now?" Krystal teased her boyfriend.

"Well even though I hate it with a passion sometimes, Koralys and I wanted to spend some time alone before we leave tomorrow." Alvez caressed Krystal's thigh.

Krystal smiled and kissed him.

J.J. looked to the side and saw her husband walking up to them. "Hey babe."

"Hey love," he kissed her. "I just made dinner reservations for tonight so you all better get dressed up and eat like there's no tomorrow." He grinned. "They say this place is incredible."

The rest of the day they spent it on the main deck of the cruise enjoying the sun and the incredible view of the ocean.

Later that night

"Now I'm the one that doesn't want to leave," J.J. whined. "This has been the best vacation ever and you know how I feel about cruises." She told her best friend making her husband laugh.

Penelope laughed. "Oh, I know but aren't you glad you came?"

"I am!" J.J. smiled.

"Well you know I'm part of the fun you've had here," Will winked at J.J.

"So true," J.J. smiled and kissed him.

"Let's go to the club one last time," Krystal suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Alvez smiled and leaned into kiss Krystal.

"Dancing! You can never go wrong with dancing!" Penelope grinned. "You game baby?" she asked her boyfriend.

Sam nodded. "But then you're mine tonight."

Penelope grinned at him. "Of course."

"Happy New Year guys!" J.J. said as she raised her wine glass.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone replied and they clinked their drinks.

After dinner, they headed to the deck were the club was. Music was blaring, big dance floor and people were dancing and having a great time. The gang was entering the club.

"Hey P?" Alvez asked.

"What's up?" Penelope looked over her shoulder.

Alvez watched their friends keep walking and then looked at her. "We should sneak away to take our picture alone one last time." He said excitedly.

Penelope grinned. "I'd love that! Not every day my best friend goes on a cruise."

He laughed and kissed her forehead and they made their way to their friends.

,,,,,,,,,,

Midnight

Penelope was dancing with Sam, Alvez danced with Krystal and J.J. with Will.

At one point, they were all dancing together.

"Hey guys, we'll be right back," Alvez said to his friends as he pulled Penelope away from their group.

"Where are you going?" Will asked loudly against the music but Alvez and Penelope were already gone.

"It's sort of like a tradition for them." J.J. started to say.

"Every time we take a vacation mini or otherwise, it doesn't even have to be in a vacation, but when they do something out of their comfort zone, they take a picture together." Krystal smiled.

Will chuckled. "Cool."

"They've been doing this for years." Sam added.

,,,,,,,,,,

Penelope laughed excitedly as she made her way through the people as Alvez pulled her to the side of the cruise by the railing where they were alone.

"Ready?" she asked.

Alvez smiled and took his camera from his pocket and took a picture of her.

"I wasn't ready," she said amused.

"I couldn't pass it up," he smirked and showed her the picture.

"That's beautiful," she smiled. Not because of her in the picture but the way the background and light captured the whole thing.

"Okay come on," he grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. He moved the camera far up and took a picture.

They took a couple of more pictures when suddenly they heard a loud warning sound coming from the ship.

"What is that?" she asked even though she guessed Alvez couldn't hear her cause it was so loud.

"This is not a drill; I repeat this is not a drill. You need to put a life jacket and head for the emergency boats." Said a man through speakers all around the cruise.

Alvez looked at Penelope and they headed to a trunk by the walls where they remembered they kept the life jackets. He helped her put her life jacket on and then he put his.

Penelope looked around as the people started walking out from the inside towards the boats. They all had life jackets on and had made a line to be ready to board the emergency boats. It started to rain, and the cruise ship made a sudden stop, men and women were starting to freak out and children were crying.

"Luke what about our friends?" Penelope asked while they were in line and close to getting into the boat.

"We have to do what they say," Alvez said calmly. Even with the rain he could see the tears run down her cheeks and he sighed. They were about to climb on the small boat but the look on her face stopped him. "Come on P." He got out of the line and ignore one of the cruise employees telling them to get back in line.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she held his hand and Alvez led her through the crowd of people and inside the ship.

"Let's go back to the rooms maybe they are thinking the same and we'll meet them there." He said without looking at her.

When Alvez and Penelope arrived at their joined suites there was no sign of their friends anywhere.

"Look they were here." Alvez pointed to the couch.

"The other two red emergency bags aren't there. Good!" Penelope sighed in relief.

The first day of the trip they all had made emergency bags with the most important essentials just in case something like this happened but never in a million years they thought it would actually happen.

"They left one for us." Alvez said and grabbed the bag putting the camera inside. "Let's go maybe we can catch up to them." He said as he took her hand, and both ran to where the small boats and lines were forming. When they got there, they noticed there was only one boat left.

"Of course, there is one boat left," Alvez muttered in aggravation.

The rain was so hard that Penelope couldn't see past six feet in front of her. She sniffled, "Luke I can't see them anywhere."

"I know Pen, we'll keep looking but we can't move from here. We need to get on that boat." He said softly trying to soothe her.

When they finally reached the end of the line, one of the safety lines that held the emergency boat gave out. Penelope's eyes widened as she saw a couple of people fall from the boat.

"P watch out!" Alvez screamed as he moved her away as the other safety lines gave out and the boat fell to the water.

Penelope was breathing really hard as she watched the last rescue boat sink in the ocean. "Luke."

"I know. Come on. There's gotta be other boats around here."

She sobbed as she followed him hands still joined looking frantically outside on the decks for anything that could save them but had no luck. "Where are we going?" she asked as she realized they were just running around like lunatics.

He stopped when they were inside out of the rain and she bumped against him. He tried to even his breath as he tried to think about what to do.

Penelope looked around where they were and gasped. "Look."

Alvez looked at her and then to where she pointed with her index finger. They were in the middle of a few stores and there was one that looked like an antiques/gift shop. Right by the window they saw an antique but brand new Coastal Compact Yellow Life Raft unopened. He grabbed it without thinking if it would work or not and took her hand. "Come on."

When they made their way outside Penelope gasped and her eyes widened in horror because the back of the cruise ship was sinking. "We have to jump."

"God dammit!" Alvez said beyond pissed off.

"We have to jump as far from the ship as we can, or we'll die!" she repeated.

"Shit Penelope," he said as he looked at the dark water. Why the fuck did he come on this trip?

They both ran to the right side of the ship where it was sinking slower and looked at each other. They wanted to say so many things before they did this crazy jump but as their eyes focused on each other all they could see was fear and trepidation.

"Don't let go of my hand okay?" Penelope asked with tears in her eyes.

"I promise." He said truthfully and hugged her. "Let's do this."

They looked at the water getting closer and closer and when they counted to three, both of them jumped as far as they could. It was as if they were in slow motion waiting to jump in the ocean and hit the water. The water was freezing cold the moment it hit their bodies and they swam up to finally take breath.

Without a thought, Alvez opened the raft and it inflated in front of them. "Come on get in." He pushed her up and when she was on the raft, he gave her the small emergency bag and then she helped him get in as well.

For the first time since they heard the loud warning sound on the cruise ship, they were able to take a deep breath.

Penelope watched the cruise ship sink slowly onto the dark freezing ocean. She moved closer to Alvez and sat against the raft in silence. Both of them in awe as they thought about the situation they were in together alone in the ocean. They couldn't see the other boats or any other sounds except the rain hitting the water and the raft loudly.

,,,,,,,,,

**So? What did you think? Should I continue? Let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Not a lot of traffic for this story but I'll update it anyway for those few that have reviewed. Thanks for that! I don't know where I'm going with this or how long it's going to be, but I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Do not own Criminal Minds :(**

**Mistakes are mine.**

,,,,,,,,,

Alvez slowly opened his eyes and winced at the bright sun shining on his face. The night's event was coming back to him and his body ached. He looked over at his best friend and touched her face making sure she didn't have a fever or was hurt in any way. She had small bruises on her face, but it wasn't anything to worry about.

Penelope opened her eyes but squinted because the sun was very strong at the moment. She looked at Alvez and watched as he took out a water packet from the bag and opened it handing it to her. "Thank you," she barely said. "Are you okay?" she asked. Her voice was rough from the crying and screaming she did the night before. She took a big gulp from the packet and then took a deep breath. She looked around and saw nothing but the ocean and blue sky. "If we weren't stranded in the ocean, I would appreciate the view."

He chuckled but was also rough from the night before. "How do you feel?" he asked because he felt like shit at the moment. He was so uncomfortable in the clothes he wore, and he wanted to take all of it off.

"Exhausted." She whispered moving to a straighter seating position as much as her dress let her.

"Me too."

"My head hurts," she rested her hand on her forehead and winced.

"You have a bruise on the top right side of your forehead, on your left cheek, and your left bottom chin." He said eying her bruises.

"I probably have bruises on the rest of my body as well," she groaned.

"So do I," he sighed.

"What else do we have in the bag?" she asked.

He opened the bag even more and took out 11 more small water packets, none perishable foods, flashlight with fresh batteries, extra batteries, a lighter or waterproof matches, and flares**.** A can opener, a mess kit (containing pan, plate, cup and utensils), radio (with batteries), pen and paper, pocketknife, rope, and assorted sizes of zip-lock or regular plastic bags. Travel sizes of soap, shampoo, pain reliever, toothbrush and paste, razor, toilet paper and tissues.

Penelope chuckled. "Really shampoo and Conditioner? I love whoever packed this."

"Me too," Alvez smiled. He resumed looking into the bag.

"Do you think we'll get rescued?" she asked with tears in her eyes after a moment of silence.

"I hope so Pen," he said honestly. He unbuttoned a few buttons on his white shirt and rolled his sleeves. "It's so fucking hot." He said as he took his shoes and socks off and rolled his pants up till his knees. "I hate the fucking sun right now."

"Totally," she groaned as she ripped her tights (her shoes had fallen after jumping in the cold dark ocean) and pulled the rest of the tights down from her hips. "At least we are alive." She looked out to the ocean. "Do you think they made it out alive?"

"God I hope so." He sighed and looked around the raft to see if there was anything there they might need. "Penelope look," he said as he pulled a red carp and held it up half across the raft and it became a canopy.

"Oh thank God!" She smiled at the shade it provided for the both of them.

"I'm starving. What do you want to eat?" Alvez asked.

"Hmm. How about a pepperoni pizza with cheese sticks and an ice-cold Coca Cola?" she smirked.

He smirked back and rolled his eyes. "How about dry nonperishable food?"

She knew she didn't have a choice, so she watched as Alvez prepared their food.

"What time do you think it is?" he asked.

She looked up at the sky with her palm against her eyebrows to cover some of the sun from her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "Well I'm not sure but mom taught me a few tricks. If I have to guess I would say maybe around 2 in the afternoon."

"So, I guess this will be our lunch and dinner." He said apologetically. "We don't know how long we'll be out here, so we have to be careful about how we use this stuff." He said seriously.

"My own personal boy scout," she grinned. "Who would have thought?"

"Ha, ha very funny," he smiled.

Later that day the weather and temperature were a lot cooler and the two of them dozed in and out of sleep.

Penelope took a deep breath and sighed.

Alvez stirred and looked at her. "What's wrong P?"

"I don't know if this helps or not but I'm glad it's you in this raft with me. You're my best friend. I trust you with my life." She whispered the last words.

He smiled at her and hugged her. "Same here Pen. This sucks but I am glad it is you that is here with me."

She smiled and got comfortable already feeling her body drain from exhaustion.

,,,,,,,,,,

The next day, Alvez opened his eyes and felt something hit the raft. He turned around and saw two trunks in the water.

"Penny look," he said.

"What?" she asked once she was awake. She looked at the trunks. "Where do you think they came from?"

"It must have come from the cruise. Where else?" he asked.

"Let's use the rope to tie it against the raft." She said as she grabbed the ropes in the bag.

"Good idea," he said and took the rope from her and tied both trunks against the raft.

"Open it maybe its food." She said curiously.

He opened the first trunk and looked through it. "No food Kora. Just a bunch of white fabric." He said taking the fabrics out. "Look a mirror and a hairbrush."

"Oh my God!" She smiled and took them from him and looked at herself through the mirror and gasped in horror. "Why didn't you tell me my hair was a mess?"

"What good would that have done?" he asked teasingly.

"Ugh." She said as she started to brush her hair after cleaning the brush with the seawater. "That's better."

He opened the other trunk and saw more fabric and a few other things they didn't really need. "It's useless stuff."

"Leave it alone. Maybe we'll need it when we least expect it." She said putting the hairbrush and mirror in the trunk again.

,,,,,,,,,,

Two days had passed and still no rescue. All they could see was water and the blue sky nothing else. Alvez had helped cut Penelope's dress above her knees so she could be more comfortable and less hot.

"Favorite Musical?" Penelope asked as she took a bite from her food.

He laughed. "You should know that answer."

"I do but maybe it has changed." She teased.

"Rent," he said.

She grinned proudly. "I can't believe after all these years you still have the same favorite musical!"

"And no one but you knows that about me." He smiled and took a bite from his food. "What about yours?"

"Wicked."

He laughed. "Same after all these years."

"Yep!" she smiled and picked up the red bag and looked for the camera. "Smile."

"Pen I look like shit."

"So, do I but there's nothing else to do." She shrugged her shoulders.

He chuckled. "Fine."

She raised an eyebrow shocked and amused. "You know if we weren't in this situation you would have told me to fuck off."

"Definitely. But like you said, we are in this situation so whatever." He took the camera from her and took a picture of her as well.

,,,,,,,,,,

Three days later, they felt like they didn't know what else to do.

"Alvez we are going to die here," she sniffled. "We are running out of food and water and my hair is a mess and our friends are probably dead."

"Penny stop. Seriously," Alvez sighed annoyed as he rubbed her back as she sobbed silently.

She sniffled and looked at him, "Why aren't you breaking down? I haven't seen you cry since it happened." She whispered.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm worried as well Penelope but I'm not you. I react differently jeez." He knew he shouldn't have said what he said and the way he said it but honestly, he was pissed that they were stranded in the ocean and he had no idea how the fuck he was going to get them out of this circumstance.

She looked at him in shocked. It had been years since he had made her feel like shit especially in the situation they were in.

He cursed internally when she moved away from him and softly cried herself to sleep. He sighed once again and closed his eyes praying that they would get off the damn raft as soon as possible.

,,,,,,,,,,

Penelope jolted awake from a loud thunderbolt and looked around. It was pouring rain just like the night the cruise ship sank and the waves were crazy. "Luke," she said as she saw him closing the red bag with their survival stuff and then secured the canopy where it was the first time he had found it.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded and screamed as another thunder strike roar in the night. "We're gonna die. I don't wanna die."

"Shut the fuck up and stay calm P," he said softly.

She glared at him remembering a couple of hours ago and of course now. She really hated him at the moment and wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

The raft moved up and down as the waves crashed against it. Penelope moved her hair away from her face and tried to focus on the horizon. There was a darker shade and as the raft moved closer, she realized what it was. "Luke there's an island."

,,,,,,,,,

**TBC maybe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Readers! I will continue this story. I still don't know where I'm going to go with it, but I will write it for those that have reviewed and given me the desire to continue this. So thank you so much to you reviewers. Also, Galvez is my fav couple from CM as you can see and so I'll probably write many different stories that I have thought about. **

**Do not own Criminal Minds :(**

**Mistakes are mine**

**,,,,,,,,,**

"_There's an island"_

"What?" he yelled out because it was so loud with the skies roaring and the sound of the rain hitting the water and the raft.

"I'd never thought I'd say this, but I see an island." She yelled back as she tried to keep her hair still from moving with the wind and tried to hold the raft to keep from falling with every crash of a wave.

He looked at where she was looking at and noticed that they were headed that way.

After it seemed like days, the raft stopped against the sand. The thunder had stopped but the rain was still going just not as hard.

Alvez jumped off the raft and helped Penelope off. They both pulled the raft out of the water along with the trunks and sat on the sand in silence and completely exhausted. It was starting to get lighter and they watched the sunrise and the rain completely stop.

There was a quietness surrounding them and they didn't even know where to start.

"What now?" she whispered.

"I don't know," he softly said.

They stood up and pulled the raft back towards the trees. The sun was coming out.

"I really wanna take this dress off." She pouted. "I'm so uncomfortable."

"It's just you and I P," he shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't mind? You won't think it's weird?" she asked.

"Nah," he smiled reassuring her.

"Okay," she smiled and walked towards him. "Can you please?"

"Of course," he said and unzipped her dress.

She pushed it down and stayed in her black bikini piece.

"Feel better?" he asked silently admiring the back of her body.

"Oh my God yes! So much!" she smiled.

"How did you manage to wear a bathing suit underneath this dress?" he asked impressed because he dress was so tight against her body.

Her smile faded a little. "Sam and I were going to sneak into the pool right after we were done dancing."

He knew if he didn't change the subject she would start crying again. "What are we gonna do about shoes? Don't you think it's dangerous for you to walk barefoot?" he asked worriedly.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Probably but there's nothing for me to wear."

"I don't like it, but you are right."

That first day they stayed by the raft not wanting to leave their comfort zone. They ate their nonperishable food and made a fire with the lighter they had.

"I can't believe this is actually happening to us," Penelope said.

"We just have to make the best of it okay?" Alvez asked.

"I guess we do."

,,,,,,,,,,

The next day, Penelope opened her eyes and groaned when she stretched. Her back was hurting. Sleeping on the raft was not fun at all. She stood up and walked closer to the water where it covered her feet. She sighed and shook her head. Who would have thought that she was going to be stranded on a deserted island with her best friend of 10 years? They were in their 30's and finally getting their careers rolling and then this happens.

Frack!

"Penelope what are you doing?" Alvez asked from the raft worried he had lost her.

She rolled her eyes annoyed and looked over her shoulders. "Just taking in the view." She said sarcastically.

"You can't just wonder out. We need to stay in each other's sight." He said seriously.

"So annoying," she whispered to herself. "I'm going for a walk." She said as she started making her way down the shore.

"Pen what the fuck did I just say?" he asked beyond annoyed.

She ignored him and just kept walking.

"Stubborn bitch," he muttered. Who the fuck does she think she is? He's just trying to help, and this is how she acts towards him? He rolled his eyes and turned around to take cover with a palm tree so he could pee.

,,,,,,,,,

Penelope kept on walking and when she looked over her shoulder, she noticed she had walked a lot because she couldn't even see him anymore. She looked straight ahead and just kept on walking. She didn't care if he was mad. Honestly the island was so beautiful and very quiet except for the animals. She was a little scared and aware of them but if she had survived so far, she hoped she would survive this island. She scoffed and shook her head. Why was he being such an asshole? She hated when he acted all high and mighty sometimes as if he knew more than her and as if he could handle things himself better than her. She was probably overreacting but that is how she was feeling at the moment. She saw huge rocks by the beach and started to climb on them. They were a bit hot but to her it felt amazing. She lied down on one of the rocks and closed her eyes. She prayed silently they would be found soon.

,,,,,,,,,

Now Alvez was beyond furious. She hadn't been back yet and it was later in the afternoon. He didn't have a watch, but he knew she had been gone all day on purpose. He wanted to go after her but at the same time he didn't want to leave their stuff by itself, so he decided to stay where he was and wait for her to come back to him. In no way was he being immature about this whole situation. Nope.

,,,,,,,,,

Penelope opened her eyes and saw that the sun was going down. She had literally slept all day and she was probably sun burned. Her skin hurt a little when she sat up and when she started to climb down the rocks, her whole body was in an uncomfortable pain. God she was so stupid leaving him, but she didn't care. She was mad at him and she didn't want to be near him at the moment. She heard thunder in the distance and when she looked out to the beach, she could see the clouds accumulate and get darker.

Shit it was going to rain once again. She noticed there was a cave further down on the other side of the rocks and made her way towards it. By the time she made it to the cave she was soaking wet once again. The cold water felt amazing on her burned skin, so she welcomed it happily. The cave was dark but warm and she sat down to wait out the storm.

,,,,,,,,,

Alvez woke up startled from a loud thunder. He looked around and noticed she hadn't been back. God dammit Garcia. Now he was worried. What if something had happened to her? Shit now he had to walk in the fucking rain at night and hope that she was still alive.

As he made his way down the same path, she walked earlier that day, he got madder and madder. He was going to kick her ass the moment he laid eyes on her. He kept on walking for another hour at least that's what it felt to him and then finally arrived at the rocks. He looked around because that was the end of the beach and he couldn't walk anymore. Now he was freaking out because he didn't know where she could have gone.

"Penelope," he screamed to see if she could hear him.

He climbs one of the rocks and that's when he noticed a cave. He prayed as he made his way to the cave. When he walked in his eyes widened in horror. "Shit Penelope," he said as he ran towards her and kneeled next to her. She was passed out against the rocks and with a lightning happening close to the he was able to see her body. His heart was beating rapidly. He pressed two fingers on her neck to feel for a heartbeat and cursed when he could barely feel one. "Damn it P don't do this to me." He said as he patted her cheek and nothing. He removed her hair that was on her face to put his ear close to her face to feel her breath and she still didn't move from her spot. He didn't know what else to do so he slapped her hard on the face and she gasped as she sat up. Penelope started to cough, and her hand was on her cheek where he had slapped her. "You okay?" he asked.

"What the fuck Alvez?" she asked in shocked. "Why did you slap me?"

"Penelope you were barely breathing and why the fuck are you burning hot?" he asked assessing her body.

She moved away from him. "I fell asleep on the rocks and got sun burned."

"Shit," he sighed. "You scared the shit out of me. What the fuck?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes but at the same time her body still hurt.

"Am I that horrible that you had to walk away from me and almost die?" he asked dramatically.

"Mon Deus you are such a freaking jerk." She said as she stood up but winced and almost fell down.

His eyes widened when he saw her legs give out and he held her.

"Ahh! Stop let go." She screamed in pain.

He let her go when she was on the floor. "I'm sorry Pen I'm just trying to help."

"Well don't," she said as tears ran down her face. "If you don't want to see me crying then get the fuck out." She said and a sobbed escaped her mouth.

He took a deep breath and got closer to her. "Penelope I'm so sorry. Please tell me what I can do to help."

More tears came out of her eyes. "My body hurts so much."

He didn't know what to do.

"Just go away," she whispered as her eyes started to close again.

"No. Penelope don't close your fucking eyes." He said sternly.

She tried opening them, but she was exhausted, and her body hurt beyond imagining.

He had an idea, but she was not going to like it. He grabbed her bridal style and walked out of the cave.

"Alvez put me down! You're hurting me!" She started to scream. "Stop it! Let me go!"

"Shut up P. I'm not leaving you here to die." He said determined. "You're burning up." He said worriedly.

She cried softly while he kept on walking, but the cold rainwater felt amazing on her skin. She closed her eyes and rested her head between his neck and shoulder.

"Pen do not close your eyes."

"I'm so tired." She whispered.

"Damn it Penelope." He said as he kept on walking. He saw the small camp he had made for them and sighed in relief it was still there. When he got there, he put her down on the raft and moved the raft where the rainwater could hit her body. He noticed she was trying to stay awake. "You need to drink water." He said as he opened the emergency bag and took out three packets and opened the first one. "Here drink it." He helped her because she was very weak.

She drank the water and it made her feel a lot better.

He sighed in relief when she started to be more aware of her surroundings after the second packet. He touched her face, her arm, her exposed stomach, her legs and the fever was going down. He noticed the rain was subsiding, so he went to the emergency bag and took out his white buttoned-down dress shirt he had taken off when they were in the ocean. He walked over to her and smiled when he saw her open the water packet and drink from it. "Penelope you gotta take your bikini off."

"If I move it hurts," she whispered with tears in her eyes as she looked at him.

"I know but you have to take it off and get dry. Also, right now you can only wear loose clothing, and this is as close as it gets." He explained. "I promise I won't look."

"Nothing you haven't seen before," she mumbled in pain.

"Move up so I can unclasp your top." He said ignoring her comment.

She groaned when she moved up and he slowly unclasped the back. He helped her move the straps down her body so it wouldn't touch her skin. She winced a few times because it burned so badly.

"Hold it against your breasts with one hand while your other goes through the sleeve." He explained and they did just that. He didn't have to tell her what to do next because once her left arm was in the sleeve, she used it to hold the top so that her right arm went through the sleeve as well. "Okay good P," he said as he did one button. "Now you can remove the top." He helped her with it and grabbed her top. He buttoned the rest of the white shirt and helped her up hearing her wince again. "I know it hurts but you need to take your bottom piece off." He watched as he held one hand while he watched her try and pulled the bottom off.

She tried. "Luke I can't. It hurts when I move."

He figured as much. "Okay. I have to do it. I'll try not to look but I have to see somehow in order not to hurt you as much."

"Then do it from the back. I know how much you've always loved my ass." She almost smirked.

He laughed. "I'm so glad you are making jokes." He smiled. "Okay then can you hold yourself up while I take them off?"

"I'll try," she said softly.

He moved behind her and raised the shirt so he could see how best not to hurt her.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yes, just trying to see how not to hurt you," he said from behind her. "It looks like the majority of the sun burn happened in the front cause you are less red back here." He put his fingers on the waistband of her bikini bottoms and started to pull them down.

"Ow," she hissed.

"I'm sorry, I'll be as quick as I can." He apologized and pulled them down exposing her ass. He smiled because she was right, he loved her ass. Damn! So sexy.

"Stop staring," she said playfully.

"It's a great ass Chica," he teased but kept pulling her bikini bottom down her thighs as he heard a few gasps and hisses but finally he got them down her legs.

"Finally," she sighed. She kicked the bottom piece away from her.

"Okay before you lay back down let me grab a couple of the fabrics so that you're not laying on the hard sand." He explained.

"Okay," she said as she watched him grab a couple of fabrics from one of the trunks and after moving the raft back to where it was underneath the palm trees, knowing there would be shade in the morning, he placed the fabrics on the raft and put his hand out.

She took his hand and walked over to the raft. With his help she laid on the raft and fabrics and sighed. It wasn't a bed but it sure as hell was a lot comfortable than sleeping on the sand.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded and closed her eyes. "Can I sleep now?"

"I guess but I might wake you up during the night just to make sure you're still alive." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

He grabbed another fabric from the trunk and covered her lower body from his view. He had seen more than he should have, and she would kick his ass if she knew.

,,,,,,,,,

Penelope opened her eyes and winced a little bit when she tried to move.

"Still hurts?" he asked.

She looked at him and nodded.

"You look better though. Here drink water." He said as he yawned.

She drank the packet of water and sighed. "You look exhausted."

"I haven't slept that well trying to make sure you didn't die in your sleep." He said.

"I'm sorry you have to keep taking care of me." She said apologetically.

"It's okay. I prefer to have you as company than to be here alone."

"Okay well um I'm really sorry and as soon as I get better, I'll make it up to you."

"I don't know how you'll do that, but I can think of a few things," he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're disgusting."

"What? I haven't said anything. You are the one with a dirty mind." He grinned.

She laughed and grabbed another packet of water.

,,,,,,,,,,

The next day, while she slept, he removed the fabric from her legs and started to inspect them.

"Watch it boy," she teased with her eyes still closed but clearly awake now. "I'm not _that_ easy," she grinned and saw him smile at her.

"You're lucky you didn't get any blisters." He said looking at her legs up her thighs. "Let me check your back," he said.

She moved up and he raised her shirt. "You can take it off if you want. I'll just cover my parts."

"Okay." He said and moved to her front and started to unbutton her shirt.

She watched him while she covered her breasts with one arm while she removed her arm from her sleeve and then did the same with the other arm. She watched him trying to keep focus from looking south. She blushed because never in a million years would she think he would ever see her half naked again.

He moved around her body looking at every spot that the bikini hadn't covered and sighed in relief. "Pen no blisters thank God!"

She smiled. "I had a great doctor."

"Ha!" he chuckled. "Me a doctor."

She looked at him seriously as tears formed in her eyes. "I would have died if it weren't for you." She whispered.

"Pen," he started to say.

She sniffled. "It's true." She said and pulled him for a hug even if it hurt her.

He hugged her back and heard her hiss but wouldn't let go. "Penelope hug me later. Right now you need to take it easy."

She stopped hugging him and smiled. "Sorry."

"Penelope your shirt." He said as he got a glimpse of her breasts. Damn they were still deliciously big but they firmer than the last time he had seen them. Shit! She's so sexy.

She blushed and grabbed her shirt to cover herself.

"Don't worry Pen. I'm sure we are going to end up seeing a lot more of each other than we think." He said knowingly.

"You're probably right." She chuckled nervously. And yet secretly she couldn't wait to see what he looked like… naked.

,,,,,,,,,

TBC

**There you have it. This one came to me so quick and I couldn't stop writing until it was done and because of your reviews I said why not now?! So hope you liked it. I have the next two days off and depending on the "likes or not likes" of this chapter, I'll see what I can come up with next! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is a bit shorter than the last one but here it goes! I do not own Blue Lagoon at all. Enjoy! And thank you for the reviews! **

,,,,,,,,,,

The next five days they stayed in the same spot doing the same routine every single day. He took care of her so she wouldn't have to do much. The only time he would leave her alone was when she had to do her potty business. He would remake the word 'help' as big as he could on the sand, they ate lunch and dinner and then they would lie down until they fell asleep just to do it all over again the next day.

On the sixth day, they had run out of their dry emergency food.

"What are we gonna eat now?" she asked with a worried expression.

"Ever gone fishing?" he asked.

She snorted as she watched him go to the water with a stupid looking stick that he thought would help him catch fish. She laughed out a loud when he fell more than once in the water trying to get their lunch or dinner. He looked amazing without a shirt though and he was getting a nice tan.

After three hours, Alvez was exhausted but finally able to catch two fishes.

Penelope put both fishes to cook while he climbed a palm tree to try and get coconuts. "I feel bad that you're doing all the work."

"It's okay Pen, I'll find something for you to do once you are all healed up." He said as he struggled to get the coconuts. "Or I'm sure you'll find something to do."

"Be careful," she said looking at him when he got two coconuts to fall on the sand and he started to climb down. "Never in a million years would I have thought you climbing a tree."

"That's a palm tree," he said defensively.

She laughed. "Uh huh."

"We need to figure something out or we'll starve if we get this amount every day." She said looking at the small fish she was about to eat.

"I agree."

"I think tomorrow we should get up early and start collecting our food and try to get the coconuts down as well." He said as he sat next to next.

"Okay." She grabbed a fish and gave it to him and she got the other fish.

,,,,,,,,,,

The next day, they figured out that throwing medium size rocks at the palm trees would help get them the coconuts.

"How do you feel?" he asked looking up and down at her body.

"I feel amazing actually." She said.

"The redness is gone." He said as he kept looking at her body.

"Yea and the headache and body ache is gone as well." She smiled happily.

"Okay so you wanna try throwing some coconuts?" he asked her.

"Sure."

"The minute you feel lightheaded or it hurts you stop okay?" he asked seriously.

"Yes dad." She teased him.

He rolled his eyes but smiled.

They ended up with four coconuts and brought them next to the raft.

Later that day

"Luke we should explore the island," Penelope said as they ate the fish they caught.

"We need to stay close to the beach in case a rescue boat comes for us." Alvez said without looking at her.

She sighed. "Luke you've helped me this past week and I appreciate it with all my heart but we have to find other things to do or I will go crazy."

"I know Penelope." He said annoyed.

"Maybe I should try and make us some clothes from the fabrics in the trunks. What do you think?"

"Do you know how to do that?" he asked intrigued.

She shrugged her shoulders. "No but aren't you tired of wearing the same pants every day?"

"They are kind of uncomfortable." He said annoyed.

,,,,,,,,,,

One month after they arrived at the island, Penelope walked out of the trees with long leafs and saw Alvez on the base of the small house they were building out of bamboo trees, leafs and other things they would find that would give them shelter.

A week ago they had finally realized that they might not be rescued. It took about another day or two to decide what they were going to do next.

"You know this looks a lot like the house from Blue Lagoon," she smirked.

"So do our clothes. Shut up. We are doing this by references." She laughed at his remark. He started to grab the long leafs she had brought for him and kept on working on their new "home".

Penelope had made them a few pieces of clothing for them with the fabric they had in the trunks. She wore at the moment a strapless top barely covering her mid-section and a skirt that went to her thighs.

She had made him pants that hung loose on his waist and went down to his knees. And to sleep he also had a pouch that wrapped around his waist to cover his crotch when the pants were dirty or it was too hot.

Their small home was coming along nicely. They had decided to build their home next to the rocks and cave cause there was an elevated part on the sand so they weren't as close to the water. Trees protected it somewhat and had a great view of the beach for miles and miles. She had used some of the fabric to make a door for when they needed privacy to go to the bathroom. Inside of the house was a space for them to eat and then they made a second floor just for them to sleep.

"And you are sure you don't want to sleep alone?" he asked when they started building their house.

"Yes I'm sure. As long as you don't mind, I really don't want you far away from me."

"I don't mind," he had said and went back to work.

The first night they were in their new covered place was something impressive. They ate dinner made small conversation about what to do next and then they were getting ready to sleep.

"I can't believe we are actually sleeping on a bed made of palm trees." Penelope said.

Alvez chuckled. "Tell me about it."

,,,,,,,,,,

Two months later

Alvez was fishing while Penelope went to explore a little.

"Don't go too far," Alvez yelled from the beach.

"I won't." Penelope said and kept on walking. She had to be careful as she walked because she was barefoot. She could hear birds chirping and all kinds of different animal noises. At first she had been sleepless because of all the animals around them but now they helped her sleep at night, which was very weird for her.

She really loved nature but at the same time she knew she had to be careful and aware of her surroundings. She could hear the sound of water so she followed it and when she pushed herself through a few trees her eyes widened and her smile grew.

There was a beautiful huge waterfall and rocks all around.

"Wow," she whispered.

She walked closer and could see the clear water. She looked around her making sure Alvez wasn't around and she removed her skirt and top and without a second thought she jumped into the water. She was in heaven and the cool water felt amazing against her skin in the hot humid day. She swam for a little bit and ended up at the cascading water by the rocks.

Alvez had just finished fishing and realized Penelope hadn't been back. He was annoyed because he told her not to go far and now he had to go in and look for her. "Damn it woman," he muttered as he walked into the jungle. He followed the path they usually took to find fruits until he heard splashing and giggling. He kept on walking and arrived at the waterfall.

He had never seen anything so amazing in real life.

Then he saw his best friend putting her top on. "P what the fuck did I say?"

"I know but come on isn't it amazing?" she smiled. "We can take showers here instead of at the beach."

He could see her nipples hard due to her swim but pushed it aside at the moment. "Pen at the beach we can keep an eye on each other," he said a little annoyed cause he wanted her to do what he said so that way there was more control on their whereabouts. "Didn't you learn that after what happened to you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Alvez please I know you are trying to keep us safe but come on I'm so tired of you being my guard all the damn time."

"Exactly it's kept us safe. You haven't gotten hurt and if we start exploring more God knows what could happen."

"Ugh," she said and walked away from him. "Fucking annoying," she muttered.

He knew he was being over protective but after that horrible scare he had with her their first day here, he didn't want nothing else to happen to her. He watched her walk away from him and he had a great view of her ass once again because the skirt was stuck to her wet body.

,,,,,,,,,

**TBC**

**Here comes the fun part! ;) Sexual Tension Galore! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! I have today off and decided to make another update just because I'll be very busy the next couple of weeks. I hope you awesome readers like this chapter. It was a lot of fun writing it. I love these two so much and I can't say it enough lol **

**Do not own Criminal Minds :(**

**Mistakes are mine**

,,,,,,,,,,

Later that week, Penelope was washing their clothes she had made for them by the waterfall when she heard him walk towards her.

"P you've been avoiding me for a week now. Stop being so immature." He said glaring at her.

She scoffed. "Stop telling me what to do," she said right back. "And stop treating me like a child."

"I'm just trying to keep us alive." He explained.

"Yea but you're not living," she said without looking at him.

"I don't want to get to comfortable here," he admitted.

She finished washing the clothes, picked them up and walked towards him. "It's been three months since that night on the cruise. No one is going to rescue us." She snapped. "It's just you and me pal, deal with it," And walked away from him and towards their home.

He sighed and ran his hand down his face and headed to their place. He saw her hanging out the clothes to dry. "Don't you want to be rescued?" he asked and heard her sigh. "You were the one crying every single damn night about wanting to get out of here and be with our friends and family."

She looked at him. "Yea and I got over it Luke. I made my peace with this place. If we are meant to be rescued, we will be rescued. If we are meant to spend the rest of our lives here in this island, then we will. So, stop trying to control every situation and fucking live."

He didn't know what to say as she walked away from him.

,,,,,,,,,,

Penelope was brushing her hair that night and she saw him climb the bamboo stairs and crawl to their bed. She got a glimpse of his dick for the millionth time underneath his cover just like she always did before they went to bed. It was dark but she could make it out on his body. He slept on the right side and she slept on the left side with 4 feet space between them. One of the mesh fabrics was put as a canopy so they could be covered from the mosquitoes at night.

She put the brush aside and lay on her side facing him. She grabbed the soft thin fabric that they used now as a sheet to cover them if they got cold. That night it was a bit hot, so she took off her clothes and covered her breasts and bottom part of her body leaving her legs exposed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Me too," she whispered back.

He would never admit it, but he always looked forward to bedtime because even if it was dark, he could still see her nakedness. It's been a while since he's had sex and his body is reacting to ways it hadn't in a long time specially when it came to his best friend lying next to him. He was going to have to start taking care of his situation when she wasn't around if he didn't want to be embarrassed one of these days where she could notice his body's reaction towards her.

,,,,,,,,,,

One of the big rocks next to their home was used for Alvez and Penelope to carve the days so they could keep track of how long they were in the island.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Day," Penelope softly said.

"Yes it is." He caressed her bare back and nodded knowing that Christmas was her favorite holiday.

"It's going to be our first holiday without our friends and family," she whispered sadly but no tears. She had cried all she had in the beginning.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded. "It's not going to be the same but I'm glad you are here with me."

He kissed the top of her head and hugged her. "Same here Pen."

The next day, Alvez walked up the bamboo stairs excitedly and shook her awake.

"What?" she asked and groaned. They had gotten to sleep late.

"Get dressed." He smiled. "Your favorite day is here!"

Penelope grabbed a thin dress she had made with the fabrics and exposed her breasts to him as she put it on. He pulled her down the stairs to the first floor.

"What?" she asked still groggy from the sleep and sat down next to him.

"Merry Christmas." He smiled.

She looked at the food he had prepared and laughed deep in her throat obvious that she was still waking up. "Wow this is a feast."

"I know it's not much but…"

"It's perfect," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Here… I have something for you." He said as he grabbed a little pouch and gave it to her. He watched as she opened it and gasped when she saw the pearls falling on her hand.

"How did you do this?" she asked looking at each pearl. "They are beautiful."

"It wasn't easy, and I am still getting used to the ocean, but I swam to the bottom and opened a few oysters and found them there."

"You at the bottom of the ocean?" she asked teasingly.

He grinned. "It definitely wasn't easy, but I wanted to make it a good Christmas for you."

"Thank you so much. It's beyond amazing!" She smiled but then frowned. "I didn't get you anything."

"It's okay P. I wasn't expecting anything." He smiled reassuringly.

She looked at the pearls and then went to hug him. "Thank you! You are the best friend ever and I am lucky to have you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Damn right you are."

"Cocky, are we?" she asked amused.

He nodded.

"Then I take it back," she said and pushed her tongue out and started to run away from him.

"You do huh," he asked and ran after her.

She laughed as she tried to get away from him, but he was too fast and got her. He pushed her to the sand and started to tickle her.

She gasped. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Stop it." She laughed.

"Say Luke is the best friend in the whole world." He said as he tickled her.

"No," she laughed.

"Say it," he laughed with her.

"Okay, okay," she laughed. "Luke is the best friend in the whole world."

"He is the best in fishing," he kept tickling her.

"He is the best in fishing," she repeated trying to get away from him.

"And is the handsomest man I've ever known," he smirked.

She laughed out loud again and tried to get out of his grasp.

"Say it or I won't stop."

"Oh my God I'm gonna pee myself." She laughed. "You are the handsomest man I've ever known." She laughed seeing the proud expression on his face and then she raised an eyebrow when she felt his hard-on between her legs.

He stopped tickling her but kept his eyes on her still smiling knowing that she could feel how hard he was for her and the fact that she barely wore panties anymore was enough to make him come every fucking day. "Merry Christmas Penny," he whispered and brushed his lips against hers.

She licked her lips and smiled. "Merry Christmas Luke." Yep she was getting very aroused.

"Come on," he helped her up. "Let's eat. I'm starving."

They made their way back to their home.

,,,,,,,,,,

A week later on New Year's Day there was a horrible storm approaching and all the clothes she had washed had fallen to the sand and got dirty again.

"Bring everything inside," he yelled as the storm roared and rain poured on them.

She grabbed what she could and brought it to the main floor of their home. "You okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "You?"

"I'm fine. Just freezing." She said between her chattering teeth.

"Let's go to bed and get warmed up," he took her hand and went up the bamboo stairs. "Take your clothes off," he said calmly and started to take her top off.

She was freezing and shivering like crazy, so she didn't care at the moment that he had undressed her.

He removed his pants not caring that he was naked in front of her. "Lay down next to me," he said and grabbed two fabrics that she had made as a blanket and covered their cold bodies. "How's that?"

"Better thank you," she whispered even as her body still shivered.

He moved closer until the front of his body was pressed against the back of hers.

She could feel getting warmer, so her body started to relax, and her eyes began to shut. "Thank you."

"Always P," he whispered. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year."

In the morning, Penelope opened her eyes and remembered what had happened the night before because she could feel him poking her against her ass and his arm wrapped around her with one hand cupping a breast.

Alvez slowly woke up and thrust his hips. He enjoyed the way his hard cock felt against her ass. He thrust his hips once again but when he heard a gasp, he realized what he had done. He opened his eyes and whispered, "sorry Koko," as he removed his hand from her breast and moved to lie on his back.

"It's okay," she whispered. When she turned to lay on her back she gasped and saw him still hard and exposed to her hungry eyes. "Cover your…"

"Sorry. Cover your body too." He said as he glanced at her breasts and between her legs in less than a few seconds. God she was so fucking sexy and wanted to be inside her so badly.

She realized her body was exposed since he had moved the sheets when he moved away from her. She grabbed a little of the sheets and covered the main parts. "It sounds like the storm passed."

"Yea. There's nothing for us to wear until we clean our clothes." He said secretly happy with their situation.

"I'm so embarrassed but I guess we are going to be naked for a bit." She said as she blushed.

"Shit. Hunting naked does not sound fun at all." He groaned.

"Well you can clean your pants from last night at the beach and wear them until I clean the others."

"Ugh." He sighed.

She removed the sheets and climb down to the main level. Yes, she was aware he was looking at her and she kind of secretly loved it.

He took a really good look of her naked body for the first time in the daylight and he got even harder if that was possible.

"Stop staring." She teased.

"You're naked." He said as if it explains the obvious staring.

"So are you." She said and grabbed all the clothes and walked out.

He climbed down quickly and tried to catch up to her. "God P I love your ass." Since the clothes were covering the front of her body.

"I know you do." She smiled at his confession. "Why are you here?" she asked avoiding looking at his naked crotch. "How can you just walk next to me with your dick out as if that was normal?"

He smirked. "Is it making you uncomfortable?"

"I think I can control myself." She smirked back taking a quick glance at his crotch and he was definitely getting hard.

"I don't want to leave you by yourself in your state of undress. Okay?" He said leering at her body.

"What? You think the animals are going to perv while I'm at the waterfall?" she asked amused.

"Shut up." They laughed.

They arrived at the waterfall and got in the water to swim a little definitely taking peaks at their bodies when the other wasn't looking. Once they were done enjoying the water, then they cleaned the clothes that had gotten dirty and muddy the night before.

"Here wear this while the others dry." She said handing him the pants she had made him. "And I'll wear the bikini bottoms." She had stopped worrying about covering her breasts since he had seen them various times now, plus her hair was long and thick enough that covered them a bit. Honestly, she felt sexy walking around in very little clothes now, her confidence had grown a lot in the little time they had been on the island. "I'll help you pick things up once I'm done here."

"Okay." He kissed her cheek and walked away after putting his pants to get the day started.

He tried to ignore the erection he had as he went to clean the mess around their home.

,,,,,,,,,

**Here we go with their sexiness! I'm going to sound like a broken record, but reviews make my day and you all know that and of course they make me write faster and update faster so thank you as always for that! You guys are the best!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Because of your reviews I decided to take a break from my busy schedule and post this one! I hope you like it!**

**Do not own Criminal Minds :(**

**Mistakes are mine.**

,,,,,,,,,

Two nights later

"My hair is really long, I think I should cut it." Penelope said after dinner and they laid on the sand looking at the stars.

"I like your long hair." He said as he twirled a hair with his fingers.

"I know you do but it's too much to handle." She said.

"It covers your breasts when you don't wear a top," he said casually.

She chuckled. "I'm sure you'll love my breasts more exposed than usual."

"You know that is a sight I won't mind seeing every day one bit." He winked at her.

"I bet you won't. But I'm serious. I want to cut it though." She said.

"Well let me know and I'll help you." He said looking at the sky.

"Yours is getting long again. I need to shave it."

"We'll do that tomorrow."

"Okay," she said and both kept on looking at the sky.

,,,,,,,,,,

It's been a year since they had arrived to the island, Alvez and Penelope were now experts in the "survival mode". They were very amused when they came up with that term and laughed for hours. They didn't talk about the past anymore knowing that it would just bring memories so instead they just focused on the now.

"I'm gonna go get us water," she said and walked away.

"Okay be safe," he said as he watched her disappear into the jungle. He knew he only had 15 minutes until she was back so he had to hurry. He walked towards a big rock right by the beach facing away from the sand and the jungle and pulled his pants down.

This wasn't the first time he masturbated when she wasn't around and it wouldn't be the last. He didn't know if it was the time they spent together or the lack of sex they had for obvious reason but he was a man and he had needs. Thinking about her when he touched himself was a normalcy now.

In the beginning it felt weird because she was his best friend but now he didn't care, he fucking wanted her. He had to do this because if he didn't he would grab her from behind and fuck her every time she bend to pick something, or when they would go take showers at the waterfall, or when she wore her excuse of clothing she had made for herself to wear. The fucking clothes were to revealing and yet not revealing enough at the same time for him.

"Luke what are you doing? Weren't you thirsty?" Penelope yelled so he could hear her.

He froze with his dick on his hand. She knew she couldn't see him but still he hated her right now. "I will be right there Penelope," he said annoyed but trying to sound normal as he looked over his shoulder and saw her sexiness by the beach.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes. Just give me a second." He said looking at her over his shoulder.

"Okay I'm gonna start dinner." She said and walked towards their home.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and finished getting off. You would think that after almost getting caught by his best friend would be a turn off.

Guess again.

It just made him harder and come real quick.

,,,,,,,,,

Penelope started getting the fish he had gotten that day out of the basket and started to open them. As she started to cook the fish, she thought back to what she had seen while he was at the rock. It shouldn't surprise her because she does the same thing when she's alone but seeing it with her own eyes was a whole other story.

"Hey," he said as he joined her by the fire next to their home.

"Hey," she smiled but stayed quiet thinking about earlier.

He sighed and shook his head. "Shit. You know what I was doing don't you?"

She blushed and nodded. "Yea. I've known for a while. I've never seen it until today but I've had a feeling."

"I'm sorry Pen," he whispered.

She shrugged her shoulders. "No it's okay. We are human beings that's normal." She said casually but avoiding his gaze.

He raised an eyebrow and his mouth twitched amused. "Normal huh?"

"Of course." She said still not looking at him.

"So does that mean you do it too?" he asked and smiled when he saw her stop what she was doing for a second but resumed as if nothing had happened.

"Dinner's almost ready," she said avoiding his question as she left the fish cook and walked to get the water to clean the fruits she had gathered in the morning.

"Uh huh. I asked you a question," he said.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Of course I do it too. How else would I put up with you?"

"You telling me that every time I drive you crazy you have to make yourself come?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes-What? No-What? No," she stuttered moving away from him but he was right behind her.

"Don't lie." He said seriously. "We've told each other everything. Don't start now."

"Luke stop." She looked at him seriously and sighed. "It's normal for two people to want each other."

"I never said I wanted you," he raised an eyebrow seeing how she would react.

Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry. No, what I meant was…"

"Relax P of course I want you." He said truthfully.

"Stupide." She said in French and glared at him then resumed what she was going to say. "It's normal for us to want each other specially after being alone together for a long time."

"So what's the problem?" he asked as he went to check on the fish.

She dried the fruit and joined him as he cut their dinner. "Everything."

"P you know I want you. It's obvious and you want me too. So why not?" he asked as he took a bite. "Every morning our bodies gravitate towards one another, it's natural," he grinned.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It's just… wouldn't it change things?"

"Of course it would."

"And you're not afraid?" she asked as she took a bite from her banana.

"I stopped being afraid after you snapped at me about living life here in this island."

She smiled and shook her head. "What if I end up pregnant? We have no resources here about that."

"I'll pull out," he shrugged his shoulders.

She scoffed. "How many times has that worked for others?"

He sighed knowing she was right and both resumed eating in silence but thinking the same thing.

They really wanted to have sex.

,,,,,,,,,

Later that day, the sun was going down and the two of them were outside by the side of their house seating with a fire in front of them.

Penelope was sewing a new pair of pants for him because the one he was wearing had ripped when he was climbing down a tree. She preferred doing it because even though he said he wanted to make it himself, she didn't trust him. She knew he would probably make a mess of things.

He was carving a new arrow for fishing. They were next to each other but in comfortable silence listening to some of the animals making noises.

She had been thinking about what they had talked earlier in the day and she had a few questions that she hoped maybe he would answer. Since they were being so honest with each other. Yes, can you hear the sarcastic tone in that last thought?

"Luke?"

"What's up Pen?" he asked without looking at her.

"When did you start masturbating?" she asked.

He wasn't expecting that question and had cut his finger a little bit cursing at it. "Why do you want to know?" he raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just curious."

He looked at her suspiciously but then smiled and shook his head. "I started masturbating after we woke up New Year's Day with my dick against your ass and my hand on your breast. I think that was the last straw." He said.

"The last straw?"

"Yes P. We had seen each other naked before that many times but I tried very hard to not think of you in a sexual way because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

She chuckled and shook her head.

"What?"

She sighed and smiled. "I was the same way."

His eyes widened. "Really?" he asked trying to hide the smile.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yes!"

"Tell me."

She sighed and licked her lips. "I think for me was the first time I saw a glimpse of Luke junior."

He laughed. "Luke junior, really?"

She laughed. "Shut up."

"Okay, okay, keep going."

"Well it was after one of the hardest days we had cause I had already been in bed and you joined me later. You were so tired that instead of changing to the pants I made you for bed, you decided to sleep naked. I saw you and that ignited everything from then on. I mean I didn't want to feel this way because of our loved ones but my body didn't agree with my head." She explained.

"Penelope… wow," he smiled.

"Yep."

"Well having you walk around with your breasts exposed doesn't help either. Especially when you go to bed cause I know you love sleeping naked since we've been here." He smirked.

"Well if I was suffering I decided to make you suffer as well. I didn't know if it would work because you never made me think you were attracted to me."

"When did you find out?" he asked.

"When I heard you groan last month and you said my name when you came."

"Fuck," he groaned.

"Yea like that but with my name," she teased.

He glared but chuckled. "Very funny."

"I thought so," she smirked.

"Pen you need to stop talking like that or I won't be able to control myself. There's so much a man can take." He admitted.

"I'll try to behave." She grinned.

"God you have no idea how much I want you right now," he murmured.

"Probably as much as I want you," she admitted seeing the bulge in his pants.

He saw her looking at his crotch and licked his lips. "How wet are you right now?" he asked huskily.

She bit her bottom lip and closed her legs tight. "Soaking wet."

"Shit Penelope," he groaned and closed the space between them and kissed her.

She put his pants next to her and moved her arms around his neck and he pushed her against the sand and he settled between her legs pushing his covered erection against her bare wet pussy.

"Holy shit I can feel how wet you are," he groaned between kisses.

"Luke," she moaned as she thrust her hips against him.

He kept humping her hard and his tongue fucked her mouth loving the way she moaned into his mouth. He pulled away from her when he noticed the change of her breathing.

"What'd you stop?" she asked breathlessly. She was so close to coming just from the kissing and humping alone.

"Until you give the go ahead, neither you nor I can get off without the other, got it?"

Her eyes widened. "Say what?"

He grinned. "I'm gonna make sure you don't touch yourself because you and I will end up fucking eventually."

"Luke you're not making any sense." She said desperately.

"I'll give you the privacy to do your business in the bathroom but other than that I see your hand moving close to your pussy and I will slap it away or you give in." he smirked.

"Fuck," she deflated.

"We will Pen. We definitely will. Eventually." He said and kissed her one last time and got off her to finish working on the spear.

Penelope looked at him completely flushed and couldn't believe he wasn't going to let her come unless she let him make her come. Damn she was so turned on right now and wanted to ride him right now but she really needed to calm down and take her time with the sexy handsome Adonis seating next to her.

,,,,,,,,,

**Review if you liked it or want more! Till next one… ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 (side story)

**Here is a little mini side chapter just right after the cruise had sank. Since some of you asked for this. It might not be as long as you'd like but at least it's something ^_^**

**Do not own Criminal Minds :(**

**Mistakes are mine**

,,,,,,,,,

The sun was starting to rise and there were no clouds in the sky. It was as if there had been no storm the night before. J.J, Will, Sam, Krystal and other survivors were still in their wet clothes each wrapped in separate blanket to keep warm while they were being checked by a nurse. They had been rescued by a larger boat after having heard the distress call from the cruise.

A helicopter was approaching the large boat and landed on the helipad. Prentiss, Rossi, Tara and Spencer got out of the helicopter and immediately spotted their friends. In seconds they were all hugging with a sigh of relief.

Rossi was the first to speak. "Where's Luke and Penelope?"

"We haven't seen them since we got rescued." J. J. said with tears in her eyes.

Prentiss got on her phone and started giving orders.

The whole BAU team plus other units began to look for Alvez and Penelope on small boats and helicopters. The spend days and hours on end trying to figure out where they could have gone. Some of the units had stopped looking but the BAU kept on going for another month. They were determined but at the same time were starting to lose faith.

"You can't stop looking," Sam said pleadingly.

"Yes. Please they are our family." Krystal sobbed already knowing it was no use.

"We'll keep looking but…" Prentiss started to say but couldn't finish or she would start crying.

The team knew they couldn't use their resources forever even if they were family or they would get in trouble with the BAU. Between cases they were going to try and keep looking but they also had to do their jobs.

,,,,,,,,,

A year later, they couldn't postpone it anymore. The team decided to have a small memorial in the park across the BAU for their two friends/family members Luke and Penelope. J.J., Spencer, Krystal, Sam, Tara had tears running down the cheeks, Prentiss and Rossi were trying to keep it together, but it was extremely hard. Each one of them said a few loving and caring words and once they were done, they had to go back to work.

,,,,,,,,,

**Okay so I didn't want to focus on them to much because it's all about Galvez here! Sorry, not sorry! And we know in the show they would have found them in days! But this is ff, so I decided differently, it's more fun this way. Don't worry the team might appear way later… we'll see.**


	8. Chapter 8

**We are finally going to get a lot more sexiness from these two. Ugh have said how much I love these two? Love writing about them especially when it comes to sexy times! If you're not old enough leave now! If you are, then by all means enjoy!**

**Strong Language and Sexual Content**

**Mistakes are mine**

**Do not own Criminal Minds :(**

,,,,,,,,,

Luke didn't hide the fact that he wanted her anymore. After the teasing conversation they had weeks ago, he was obvious and so was she.

Penelope was hanging the wet clothes to dry when she felt him pressed against her so she could feel his hard cock against her ass. She moaned desperately wanting him to just have him bend her over and thrust inside her. Instead he turned her around and kissed her hard on the lips. They both moaned as they fucked each other with their tongues. When air was necessary, they pulled apart.

"At this point you're gonna make me come just by kissing me." She said breathlessly.

"Fuck baby," he kissed her lips and then down her neck while his hand moved between her legs to tease the inside of her thigh.

"No Luke," she moaned as she felt his fingers so close to her pussy.

"I won't. I'm just teasing you," he said huskily feeling her juices down her thighs.

"Oh God," she moaned and kissed him again. She moved her hands around his waist and grabbed his ass pressing him closer to her.

He kept kissing her hard and rough as he kept teasing her now slippery thighs. He heard the changed in her breathing and stopped kissing her and heard her disappointed whine. "I told you I'm not gonna let you come until you give in."

She licked her lips and walked away. She needed a break from him.

"Don't try to make yourself come." He said watching her walk to the beach.

"Fuck you," she yelled back sexually frustrated.

"You just have to say when babe," he yelled back.

At night he looked at the lust in her eyes as he stripped in front of her making sure she could see his hard cock pointing towards her but would go straight to sleep ignoring the obvious desire she had for him.

,,,,,,,,,

Days later

He was adding more rope to their home to make it steadier and safer. He hid the fact that he could feel her eyes on him. It made him hard as fuck, but he had to control himself.

She sat against a palm tree and watched him work on their home. He had gotten some muscles and his abs were more defined and he was a darker color due to the sun but to her he looked so beautiful and sexy as hell. Her own delicious and handsome Adonis right in front of her and she wouldn't do anything about it. She licked her lips and teased the inside of her thigh. Ugh she wanted to touch herself so badly, but it would be too obvious, and she knew he would follow her if she left to take care of business.

Once he finished assuring that the place was safe, he walked off the house and headed to the beach. "I'm going for a swim." He needed the cold water for his heated body.

She nodded. Now was her chance and bit her lips as her fingers inched closer to her aching pussy. She knew he could see her from the waist up but not from the waist down, so she moved her legs wider until she touched her pussy lips and gasped how wet she was. She closed her eyes and wished it was him touching her and his fingers teasing her. She was about to push a finger inside her when she felt a shadow and opened her eyes. She gasped and closed her legs. "Luke."

"What are you doing?" he smirked with obvious lust in his eyes seeing her legs opened, her pussy exposed before she closed her legs.

"Nothing," she said and stood up from where she was seating and headed towards the waterfall.

"It didn't look like nothing," he growled. "In fact, it looked like you were just about to push one finger in…"

She turned around and glared. "Shut up." And kept on walking until she reached her destination.

He chuckled and watched as she removed her clothes in front of him and jumped into the water. "I see you need to cool down." He said as he sat on the edge so he could wet his legs. "You need to give in."

"No," she said far away from the edge of the waterfall.

He was wearing the man-skirt she had made him because it only covered his crotch if he was standing but he was seating, so he was sure he gave her a great view of his desire for her.

She swam towards him and held his legs while she floated around him. She licked her lips when she saw him exposed to her. Shit she really wanted him so badly and having him so easily available was very hard. Pun intended.

"P it's going to happen eventually," he said seriously. "It's not normal to be this sexually frustrated."

She sighed defeated. "I know."

"You know I would never hurt you right?" he asked.

"I know that too," she said and put her arms out waiting for him.

He chuckled got up still giving her a great view and then helped her out of the water leering at her wet body and wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her wet body against him. "I love you, you know that right?" he asked seriously.

"I know. I love you too." She kissed his cheek and went to put on her clothes. As she started to walk away, she couldn't stop thinking about what he said. Did he love her only as a best friend or did he love her love her? This tension between them is going to be the death of her.

,,,,,,,,,,

Later that night, Luke was already on the bed when she climbs up the stairs and joins him. She watched him for a second and saw that his eyes are closed, and he is almost about to fall asleep.

"Luke," she whispered.

"What?" he asked but it's obvious he is ready for sleep.

She scoots closer to his body so that her front is pressed against his side. She moved one hand to draw circles around his abs and she feels him tense under her fingers. It doesn't stop her because she moves her fingers further down until she reaches his pubic hair and teases him.

"What are you doing?" he asked and looked at her with one eye opened and looked at her naked body lasciviously.

"I'm so horny I can't sleep at night. I need to get off so badly and you won't let me do it by myself," she admitted.

"That's right I won't," he smirked.

She moved to her knees and removed his bottom that she had made for him. It really was just a fabric that covered his front and barely his ass that he used when he slept. When she took the fabric off, she licked her lips seeing his cock spring to life. "God, I need this so much." She said as she gripped and started to stroke him.

He exhaled loudly and took a deep breath. "Pen," he groaned.

"If I do this, will you let me come?" she asked innocently.

"I'll do whatever the fuck you want," he groaned and thrust his hips against her hand.

She stroked him a couple of times and then leaned in to lick the tip.

"Holy shit," he gasped not expecting that since he had his eyes closed.

She licked him a few times and then took him all in her mouth. She sucked hard as she rubbed and squeezed his balls.

"Fuck Penelope I'm not gonna last." He said as he tried to push her away, but she shook her head no. When he realized what she wanted he groaned and exploded in her mouth giving her every single drop.

She sucked and licked him dry and then lay next to him. "Make me cum please."

He turned to his side facing her and rested his palm on her toned stomach. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "It's just foreplay. No sex."

He leaned in to lick and suck on her nipple while his hand moved between her legs and teased her trimmed curls. He used one finger up and down her slit and when he saw her open her legs wider, he pushed in.

"Luke," she moaned.

"You're so tight." He groaned as he moved his finger in and out.

"Another please," she begged.

He was getting hard again as he pushed a second finger inside her. At first, he started to move slowly making sure she stretched but when he heard her breathing, he moved his fingers faster and harder.

"Oh my God!" she moaned and moved her hips against his fingers. "Yes."

He moved his fingers faster and harder making sure he hit her spot and rubbed on her clit and she was gone.

"Luke!" she moaned his name as she let go around his fingers.

He removed his fingers and moved between her legs seeing how wet she was. "Fuck," he leaned in to lick up her pussy lips and he watched her head thrashed to the sides as he pushed his tongue inside her pussy and started to suck and eat her knowing it would be any second before she was coming undone once again.

"Oh my-yes-right there-oh-fuck-yes-yes-yes!" she moaned and started to feel her legs shake and the feeling in her pussy increase.

He sucked hard on her clit and then went back to fuck her with his tongue, and she was done.

"Luke!" she screamed as she came hard giving him everything she had.

He kept on sucking until he was sure she was done and then cleaned her up. "You okay?"

She nodded taking a deep breath. "I'm great."

"Come here," he pulled her on top of him so she could feel his cock against her pussy.

She gasped and her eyes darkened. "Luke."

"Just wait until I'm inside you baby," he moved her so she could rub her pussy lips against the head of his cock.

"Fuck that feels amazing," she moaned and kept moving her hips against the length of his cock bumping her clit every now and then.

"You gonna cum again?" he asked with lust in his eyes.

"Mmm hmm yea," she looked at him and licked her lips.

He moved his head so he could reach her lips and kissed her hard and rough while she fucked herself against him. He could feel he was about to come as well so he waited for her to reach her peak.

"Cum with me Pen," he groaned against her lips.

She nodded and kept on kissing as they moved in a desperate rhythm and seconds later, they both moaned into the other's mouth as they came.

"That was amazing," she sighed feeling his cum on her and on his stomach.

"Yes it was," he moved his hands to her ass and squeezed.

"Now I'm exhausted." She smiled and moved to lay next to him.

He wiped himself and her with one of the sheets and cuddled against her. "Night."

,,,,,,,,,

**I hope you can imagine how sexy they are teasing each other because I sure can! Is that weird? I don't care! How long do you think they will last until they finally have sex? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola Readers! Hope you are staying safe during these crazy days! Here is another chapter. It's short but still a lot of fun to write!

Strong Sexual Contact

Mistakes are mine

,,,,,,,,,,

Alvez laid on the makeshift bamboo chair on the beach and his eyes were closed. He was a very happy man and was going to be even happier when he finally fucks and makes love to his best friend.

"You want a fruit salad?" Penelope asked from inside.

"Sure," he said. She walked down to the beach and joined him on the chair seating between his legs and rested her back against his front. He took a piece of fruit from the bowl she had on her lap and put it in his mouth.

"Three years," she said softly.

He sighed. "Three years P," he replied.

She put the bowl on the sand next to them and she turned around on his lap and straddled him. "They really aren't going to rescue us huh?"

"No, they're not baby," he sighed and caressed her cheek.

She let a few tears fall down her cheek and hugged him.

,,,,,,,,,,

Penelope was hanging up the laundry when she looked over her shoulder and saw a boat. She was supposed to go and turn on the fire signal as soon as she noticed a boat but for some reason, she didn't do it. Her feet couldn't move. She saw Alvez running out of the jungle towards her.

"There's a boat," she told him but still also not believing it at the same time.

"I know! Why didn't you turn on the signal?" he asked confused as he saw the boat get further and further away.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Hey you okay?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Hey it's fine." He whispered. "Do you wanna get rescued?" he finally asked after a while.

Her eyes widened and mouth opened in shocked. "Of course I wanna be rescued. What kind of a question is that?"

"You were closer to the signal and you didn't even move from here." He said puzzled.

"Are you telling me I prefer to stay here in this godforsaken island alone with you instead of living in civilization where humans are supposed to live?" she asked pissed off and walked towards their home.

He chuckled and walked towards her. "Penny don't bite my head off just because I know you and can read you like the back of my hand." He said from the entrance.

She huffed and started to climb the bamboo stairs. "You're an asshole."

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "There's nowhere to go so don't hide from me." He said sternly.

She scoffed. "Leave me alone."

"Why are you getting so defensive?" he asked as he started to climb the stairs.

"Because you accused me of not wanting to be rescued." She glared at him.

"And I'm right." He raised an eyebrow as he crawled towards her.

"No you're not." She said and tried to push him away. "Get off me."

"No." He said and straddled her. "You actually love it here don't you?"

"Luke stop it." She said and tried to push him off of her again.

"Admit it," he whispered this time. "Admit that you love being here with me and _only_ me," he said as he held her hands above her head. "Admit that you love me." He whispered.

"Please stop," she said as tears appeared in her eyes.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. "I know because I feel the same way."

She let the tears fall as she heard his words. "You do?"

"I love you Penelope Garcia," he admitted. "It's okay to not want to be rescued. But if we ever are rescued you know I won't let you go right?"

She gasped still not believing what was coming out of his mouth. "Really?"

He nodded. "I love you"

"I love you too, so much." She admitted.

"What did you think about when you saw the boat?" he asked.

"That I would lose you the moment we were back home." She sniffled.

"Never," he kissed her. "This is our home now." He kissed her again but deeper this time and passionately.

She kissed him back with as much passion as she could while she pushed his pants down with her feet.

He pulled up the dress she had made that barely covered anything and threw it somewhere around them. He settled between her legs and tested if she was ready.

"Luke," she moaned feeling his fingers on her pussy.

"You're so ready baby," he groaned.

"Please I need you," she said and opened her legs wider. He pushed his cock inside her, and she screamed in pleasure. "Yes!"

"Fucking finally baby. I thought you were gonna make me wait forever." He groaned as he thrust in and out.

She smiled and kissed him as he fucked her hard and rough. "Luke-faster-oh god-so good!"

"You feel so amazing baby," he growled a he kept giving it to her.

"I'm so close," she moaned.

He kissed her again as he kept moving just the way he knew she would love, and his thrusts increased until she was begging for release.

"Please Luke make me cum."

He moved one hand between them and the moment he pressed on her sweet spot she came hard screaming his name. He thrust a couple of times and he emptied himself inside her feeling her up with everything he gave her.

She caressed his back slowly up and down as they came back from their high. He pulled out but stayed half on top of her getting his breath back. "I can still feel you inside me."

"Good," he smiled.

"Now I'm gonna want you all the time. Are you ready for that?" she smiled.

He chuckled. "Oh, I'm ready baby. Are you?"

Penelope grinned.

,,,,,,,,,

There you have it. They finally did it! Till next time…


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews from last chapter! I hope you are all staying safe during this crazy time. Here is a new one! Enjoy! Here is some Sexual Content! **

**Do not own Criminal Minds :(**

**Mistakes are mine**

,,,,,,,,,

Penelope wasn't kidding when she said she wanted him now 24/7. No matter what he was doing if she approached him, he knew what she wanted. They had sex, fucked and even made love anywhere they were at the moment; beach, waterfall, their home, the jungle, against a tree, or a rock. That's all she wanted and he wanted it just as much, maybe even more.

Alvez had come back from a swim when he saw Penelope by one of the fruit trees and she was reaching for them. He eyed her legs as she stood on her toes trying to balance herself as she picked the fruits for the day. He groaned when she reached a little bit higher and he saw her ass cheeks but when she bend over to put the fruits in the bowl he saw her completely exposed for him and he snapped.

Don't judge him!

She was going to turn around after she was done picking out the fruits but she gasped when she felt him pressed against her and his hand went immediately between her legs. "Luke," she moaned when he pushed one finger inside her.

"You fucking tease," he groaned as he fucked her with one finger.

"What?" she asked but moaned when he hit her spot.

"I watched you bend over and show me your pussy," he growled as he added a second finger. "You know I immediately had to have you."

She gripped the tree trunk for balance while he fucked her hard with his fingers and the moment he added a third finger she came and screamed his name. "Luke!"

He didn't let her come back from her high because he pulled her towards him and bend her against the tree and thrust his cock deep inside her. "Fuck!"

"Baby!" she screamed as another orgasm sneaked up on her. "Don't stop."

"Never in a million years P," he groaned as he started to thrust inside her harder and faster while he had a tight grip on her hips. He knew he might leave a bruise or two but he would make it up to her when he made love to her but now he had to fuck her rough and hard.

"Oh God Luke I'm gonna…" she started to say but he pulled out. "No! What the fuck?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

He turned her around and picked her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed inside her again. "Hi," he said huskily.

"Hi," she moaned and looked between them seeing him disappear inside her.

"Fuck. You like that huh," he asked when he felt more juices around him.

"Yes," she said without a beat.

He kept fucking her hard and rough against the tree trunk and felt her starting to tightened around him. He kissed her passionately pushing his tongue into her mouth and kissing her like he was fucking her while one of his hands moved between them and pressed hard on her clit.

She stopped kissing him and threw her head back and screamed his name as she came around him.

He groaned and came deep inside her with her name on his lips.

She took a deep breath and licked her lips as they came back from their high. She felt him get soft and slipped out of her and he put her down.

"You okay?" he asked as he caressed her cheek.

"Yea," she smiled.

"Sorry I don't know what came over me," he chuckled.

She grinned. "Do you see me complaining?"

He laughed. "No."

She smiled.

"How about we forget about our chores today and go back to bed?" he smirked and removed the top covering her breasts. He teased her nipples seeing them get harder if that was possible.

"You ready again?" she raised an eyebrow as she moved her hand to his cock and sure enough he was on his way to hard once again.

"So ready to have you again baby," he said huskily.

"You're dripping down my thigh," she whispered against his ear while she stroked him. "You need to make sure your boys stay inside me. You know how crazy it drives me to have your cum all over me."

"Fuck. You know how crazy it makes me." He said as he moved his hand between her legs and sure enough his come was coming out of her pussy lips and down her thighs. He massaged her folds spreading him all over her and easily pushed two fingers inside. "You're so slippery." He groaned.

"You're so good at making me cum and keeping me wet," she moaned happily as his fingers worked inside her.

"It's not that hard since you make me crazy all the fucking time as well," he admitted and removed his fingers and brought them to her lips and she licked them proudly.

"Come on. Let's go so you can keep fucking me and make love to me all day long," she smiled and took his hand and made their way to their home.

,,,,,,,,,,

Two month later, Alvez was back from hunting and noticed that Penelope was still in bed. He left the food by the fire and went to check up on her. He climb the stairs and kneeled by her. "Baby what's wrong?" he asked and when he kissed her bare shoulder she brushed him off. "What?"

"Nothing." She said and moved away from him.

"Penelope something is wrong. It's the third time you stay in bed and want nothing to do with me. You're starting to hurt my feelings." He teased her to get a reaction from her but got a different one than the one he wanted.

"Please leave me alone." She said quietly.

He sighed. "No, tell me what I can do so I can help you. I'll make it go away."

"You can't help me." She cried and her hand went to her mouth feeling the puke making its way up her throat.

He watched her in 2.5 seconds run out of their place towards the beach. He sighed and followed her.

She threw up again when she felt him kneel next to her and he held her hair as she puked once again.

He rubbed her back trying to soothe her as she dry heaved a couple of times.

Once she was sure she wasn't going to puke, she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You can't make it go away." She said her voice breaking from trying to keep crying.

"Why?" he asked worried.

"Because I think I'm pregnant." She said as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"You're pregnant." He repeated.

"I think I am." She sniffled.

He took her in his arms and caressed her back. "Shh it's gonna be okay."

"Know any pharmacy we can get a pregnancy test?" she asked.

He laughed which made her laugh. "Oh God Penny, what am I gonna do with you?"

"Love me," she whispered.

He took her chin to make her look at him. "Always baby."

She smiled and stood up. "I need to rinse my mouth."

"Come on. I'll make you something delish." He kissed her forehead.

,,,,,,,,,

**There you have it. She's preggers! Obviously! What do you think is going to happen next? Should I post the next chapter later today or should I make you guys suffer a few days? ;p**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow! The response to last chapter was amazing and made me feel so good! Really made my day sense I spend all my day inside the house with the exception of taking my dog out. Also remember this is a story not real life! So just enjoy the story! Anyway thank you again and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

,,,,,,,,,

A few days later

"I bet you anything you got me pregnant the first time," she raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled. "Probably. I came inside you like eight times!" he said with a smug expression.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Ugh pregnant in an island with no doctors and nurses. What if something goes wrong?" she asked anxiously thinking about all the possibilities.

He sighed. "Baby I know it's scary but we just have to have faith okay?"

She closed the gap between them and kissed him lightly on his lips. "Faith."

"Yea faith." He removed the fabric covering her body and laid her down. "Now can I please make love to you? It's been days with you upset about our situation."

"I was upset because things could go wrong." She frowned.

"I know P but I'm here for you and I will take care of you and our baby." He said to her seriously. "Please trust me that I will keep you both safe."

"I do. I trust you with my life." She caressed his face. "I love you."

"I love you too Penelope." He kissed her lips. "I'm actually excited about a baby joining us soon." He grinned.

She smiled and opened her legs so he could move between her. "Me too. Nervous but excited."

He smiled and took his cock in his hands and rubbed it against her pussy lips.

"Mmm," she moaned at the feeling of him on her.

"You like that?" he asked huskily.

She licked her lips. "You know I do."

"Yea I do." He said and pushed inside her. "Fuck always so wet for me."

"Please fuck me hard and rough." She moaned.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he thrust in and out.

She nodded. "Yes."

He pulled out of her and turned her around and watched her get on her hands and knees. "Open your legs more." He groaned as she did just that seeing the beautiful sight in front of him. She was all pink and swollen begging to be fucked. He thrust from behind and fucked her hard.

"Oh God!" she screamed as he pounded into her.

"It's just me babe!" he growled as the tight grip her pussy had on him.

,,,,,,,,,,

Weeks passed. It was a dark and gloomy day and that's exactly how she was feeling as well. She didn't want him touching her at all and sometimes she felt bad but all she did was puke anything she ate and sleep all the time.

"I wish I knew what to do to help you," he sighed from downstairs as he watched her up in their bed.

"Just stay away. I'm sorry you annoy me right now." She apologized.

He chuckled. "It's okay."

She closed her eyes and soon was asleep.

That went on for three months

,,,,,,,,,,

At 23 weeks pregnant, she woke up one day and smiled. She didn't feel like shit or had any desire to puke. She had a different kind of desire instead. She looked at Alvez who was still sleeping but she grinned when she saw his morning wood.

She removed her piece of clothing that she wore while she felt like shit so he would know not to touch her in any way. She straddled him and stroked him for a few seconds. She saw him stir in his sleep but didn't wake up yet. She positioned him against her pussy lips and sank down on him sighing in complete pleasure. She didn't know how much she missed this until he was inside her.

She touched her breasts and moaned at how sensitive they were and when she pinched her nipples she gasped. She started to move against him and raised herself to almost pull him out but soon pushed down on him again. She was literally in heaven. God he felt amazing inside her and she was already feeling the first signs of her orgasm. Damn it had been that long! She put her hands on his stomach and started to ride him faster and that's when she saw him stir again.

He was having the best dream in the whole fucking world. He missed being inside her and right now it was as if he was actually fucking her. He groaned at the wetness and tightness around him and he knew it would be any second before he came. He could hear moaning noises and that just made it even hotter. His dream felt so real.

Penelope moaned louder when she started to ride him faster and harder. Her moans were turning into soft cries and she was so close to her orgasm she could feel it.

Alvez couldn't help it anymore and his eyes opened when he came. He gasped at the sight before him. "Penny"

She grinned at him as she kept on riding him. He had already come inside her but he was still hard and that made it even hotter for her.

"You're so beautiful," he said huskily as he watched her ride him. He looked down at her stomach and groaned when he saw the small bump. There was a baby in there and it was his.

He made that happen! Fuck yea!

She saw the way he looked at her and as she rode him harder and faster she came and screamed his name in complete pleasure.

His caveman desire of knowing he had impregnate her was overwhelming and he moved her so that now she was underneath him, he was careful not to press on her belly but he moved one leg over his shoulder and started to fuck her hard.

She gasped at the new position and moaned seeing the predatory look on his face.

"Mine." He growled as he thrust his hips as hard as his body let him.

She smiled and nodded. "Yours Luke." She moaned. "Yours forever."

He growled and fucked her faster not taking his eyes away from her. He was enjoying the sounds that came out of her and how she felt around his cock.

"Make me cum again." She moaned.

"You know I will baby." He said as she gasped in pleasure. "Cum Penelope," he said huskily as he kept pounding into her as if that was the only way he could live.

She threw her head back and screamed his name as she came around him. "Yes!"

He thrust two more times and he was gone. He came deep inside her.

She was breathing hard but a smile on her face. "Good morning."

"Best way to wake up if you ask me. Hands down." He smirked.

She chuckled a bit embarrassed. "I don't even know what came over me babe. I woke up and I felt completely different no nausea, not light headed, not disgusted."

"No?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I just felt extremely horny and I didn't even care that you were sleeping. I'm sorry."

He laughed. "Baby I am not complaining. That was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my whole life," he grinned and pulled out of her.

"Good!" she smiled and pulled him towards her.

"I don't wanna squish the baby." He said and laid on his side pressed against her.

"I love you," she said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too." He kissed her.

"I'm really sorry about before. I know it made you feel hopeless."

"It did but I figured you weren't doing it on purpose and I hoped it wouldn't be forever." He smiled. "I was right," he smiled when he made her laugh.

That day they spent it all day in bed making up for lost time.

,,,,,,,,,,

Alvez put his head against Penelope's belly to try and listen to the baby. "I can't hear anything."

"But I read a long time ago babies can hear us," she smiled.

"Really?" he asked. "Do you think the baby knows when we are having sex?"

She laughed. "No. The baby doesn't know what's happening."

"I'm gonna sing to him or her." He proudly said.

Penelope watched as Alvez sang to her seven-month pregnant belly. How was it possible to fall even more in love with this man? She couldn't believe she was pregnant, let alone on an island with no one but her baby daddy. She hoped and pray every night that the pregnancy and delivery would go well. Only months away until she met her baby.

She's going to be a mom.

She was so happy and so in love.

,,,,,,,,,,

Alvez was coming back from the waterfall when he heard screaming. He started to run as fast as his legs would take him and his heart beat faster than ever. "Penelope?"

"Luke!"

He arrived and she was by the beach squatting and crying. "What can I do?"

She screamed as she pushed. "The baby is coming."

"Shit." He said. "What do I do?" he asked wanting to help her but not knowing how.

"Get the blanket and the stuff we have ready for the baby once it's born!" she screamed again as she pushed.

"Okay," Alvez ran to their home and grabbed all the stuff as he heard another scream. He grabbed what he needed and hauled ass back to her.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" she screamed one last time and then heard a cry.

Alvez grabbed the baby and used the things Penelope had taught him to do once the baby was born. He saw the umbilical cord and he used the scissors to cut it. He made sure the baby was fine and then gave it to her. "It's a boy." He smiled.

She took the baby and kissed his forehead. "He's so beautiful."

"He is perfect babe, good job." Alvez smiled and then looked between her legs. "Are you okay?"

"Yes the water will clean it up. I'm okay. Just exhausted." She looked at the beautiful baby boy.

"What do you want to call him?" he asked.

"I really like the name Kaden." She told Alvez.

"I think that is a good strong name," he winked at her. "Can you stand up?"

"Yea," she said but he helped her anyway. "He needs a bath."

"You want me to bring the water or you wanna go to the waterfall?" he asked.

"We'll go and that way I can rinse as well."

"Okay," he said.

When they arrived to the waterfall, he held Kaden while she undressed and then the three of them got into the water.

"The water feels amazing right now." She sighed happily.

,,,,,,,,,

Kaden, only a few days old, was crying hysterically and Alvez didn't know what to do. Penelope woke up from her nap and smiled seeing the worry look on Alvez's face.

"Can you bring him here?" she asked.

Alvez picked up Kaden and brought it up to Penelope. "He won't stop."

"He's probably just hungry," she said as she grabbed Kaden and put him on her chest and he started to suck. "See? He was just hungry."

"Lucky boy," Alvez teased and leaned in to give her a kiss. "You are amazing. A natural mom." He said proudly.

She chuckled. "You're a really good daddy too."

"I can't even come to terms that I'm a dad let alone know what the fuck I'm doing." He chuckled nervously.

She smiled and shook her head. "Luke you are doing just fine."

"I don't want to let you both down." He said admitted.

"You won't." She caressed his cheek and kissed him. "I have faith," she grinned.

He laughed softly and shook his head. "Faith."

,,,,,,,,,,

The family of three was very happy living on the island. Kaden was very smart and already an excellent swimmer by the time he was one. Alvez would take him to the beach and teach him how to hunt and make knots even though Kaden couldn't understand yet. Penelope was so proud of her little family and she loved them very much. By the age of two Kaden could understand some of what his parents thought him. He helped a little with anything Penelope and Alvez would let him. By age three, Penelope and Alvez were teaching him everything Kaden wanted to learn and he was a very quick learner!

"Mami let's go to the waterfall." Kaden said as he tried to wake his parents up.

"Mmm, your son's awake." Alvez groaned against Penelope's neck.

"Morning baby," Penelope grabbed Kaden and started to tickle him. "Waterfall huh?"

"Yes, come on daddy."

Alvez stretched and climb down the stairs with Kaden on his back. Penelope did the same and she put on the bikini while the two men in her life put on their pants.

"We'll grab breakfast on the way there." Alvez said as he followed his son.

At the waterfall, Penelope ate a bowl of fruit while Alvez swam with Kaden in the water. She wished she had the camera but it had stopped working after it ran out of battery.

"Mami get in," Kaden yelled excitedly.

Penelope smiled and walked over to the edge and jumped in. "Having fun?"

"Yes!" Kaden jumped on her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you," she said to her son.

"I love you too," Kaden smiled and looked for his dad.

"I'm right here buddy," Alvez said from the edge of the water.

Kaden started to swim towards his father and hang on to one of his legs.

"Hmm this looks familiar," Alvez said and winked at Penelope.

"Mami did this too?"

"Yes she did." Alvez smiled at his son.

An hour later, Alvez, Penelope and Kaden were done with the waterfall and headed back to the beach. The three of them were singing a song while Kaden held Penelope and Alvez's hand as they arrived to their home. Kaden ran down to the beach and play with sand while his parents went inside their home.

"What do you want for lunch?" Alvez asked.

"Surprise me," Penelope smiled.

Alvez leaned in and kissed her lips while he gripped her ass. "Oh I'll surprise you all right," he smirked.

"Oh yea?" she asked as she gripped his forearms and his hand moved between her legs.

"Mami, Daddy a big boat," Kaden yelled from the beach.

Their eyes widened in shock and ran out their home towards their son. They looked out to the ocean and sure enough they could see a big cruise ship.

,,,,,,,,,

**Uh oh! What will they do? Will they stay or will they light the fire?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I'm a little stuck on where I want to take this and if I want to make it a longer chapter or end it soon. Anyway here is a new update. Hope you like it!**

**Mistakes are mine**

,,,,,,,,,

"Kaden get over here now." Penelope said quickly.

"But mami…" Kaden whined.

"Now Kaden," Alvez said and looked at her. "What do you want to do?"

Penelope had tears in her eyes. "I don't know."

"Mami why are you crying?" Kaden asked confused.

"Kaden get inside," Alvez said to his son and then looked at her while Kaden went inside their home. "Baby, we've talked about this." Alvez said.

"Kaden should grow up with kids his own age." She whispered.

"Yea." He wiped the tears away from her cheek. "I gotta go turn the signal on."

"Okay," Penelope said with more tears in her eyes. This was it. As she watched the man she loved run up the hill, they were getting closer to be rescued. The fire was huge and somebody had to be blind for it not to be seen. She watched him run back to her and hug her.

"It's gonna be okay," he whispered into her ear. "As long as the three of us are together we will be fine."

She nodded and kissed him. "Okay."

"Come on let's go tell our son we are going home." Alvez took her hand and both went to talk to Kaden.

,,,,,,,,,,

"Is anybody out there?"

Alvez and Penelope heard out on the beach from inside their home.

Penelope kneeled in front of her son and smiled. "Kaden do you remember all your bedtime stories daddy and mami have told you about?"

"Yes," Kaden said.

"Well we are finally rescued. You, mami and daddy are going back home."

"Why?"

"Because we can't live here anymore." She said.

"But I like here." Kaden pouted.

"Me too buddy but it's time for a new experience in our lives." Alvez added. "A new adventure huh? What do you say?"

Kaden looked at his daddy with tears in his eyes and then at his mother. "Okay," he said his bottom lip trembling.

Penelope hugged her son. "Baby as long as we are together that's all that matters. I promise it's going to be okay."

Alvez kissed her forehead and the three of them walked out of their home but stayed by the entrance.

There was a smaller boat with a captain, a woman and two men who looked like the crew from the cruise ship. The woman got off the boat first.

"Hello, my name is Sara do you speak English?"

"Yes," Alvez said. "My name is Luke, this is Penelope and our son Kaden."

"Are you guys okay? We saw the fire." Sara said.

"Yea I made that." Alvez said. "We've been here for six years. We were on the Carnival Sunshine Cruise when it sank."

Sara's eyes widened. "Would you like to come with us? We can help you."

Penelope looked at Alvez and then at her son as tears ran down her eyes. "We have stuff to bring with us."

"That's okay. We have enough room." Sara said and motioned the other men to come over. "They need help bringing stuff to the boat."

Alvez led the men into their home and made sure they grabbed the two trunks and a couple of things that were loose. Penelope walked back inside and sobbed. There were to many emotions. She was glad she was leaving but at the same time she was sad because she had fallen in love and made a family here.

"Ready to go baby?" Alvez asked softly.

She looked at him and smiled. "Yes."

Alvez picked up Kaden and the three headed to the boat. As the boat left the beach, Penelope, Alvez and Kaden looked at where they had lived and probably won't ever see it again.

"What are your names?" the captain asked.

"Penelope Garcia and Luke Alvez." Alvez said.

"And the little guy?"

"Kaden Antonio Garcia-Alvez."

The captain was on the phone while the driver took them back to the cruise.

,,,,,,,,,

They arrived to the cruise ship and there were medical personal waiting for them.

"All right kids go on." Sara went first, then Penelope with her help, then one of the men, then Alvez holding Kaden, then the captain and then the final crewman.

"The three of you will go with the doctor and nurse and then Sara will take you to your room."

"We don't have any money," Penelope said.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." The captain said. "Once you three are settled in your room I will come talk to you."

"Okay." Alvez said.

After getting checked up by the doctor, the three of them were surprisingly in good health, a little skinny but not in any health danger, Sara took them to their room. The room had a family room, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a big balcony with an amazing view of the ocean.

"There are some clean clothes in the closet for you three we got from one of our stores, if you need to rest go ahead. The captain will be here in a couple of hours."

"Thank you Sara," Penelope smiled.

Sara smiled and left the room.

"Mami is this the boat from the story," Kaden asked.

"No sweetie. Yes it's a cruise just like the one from the story but the one from the story is in the bottom of the ocean."

"Is this one going to sank?" Kaden asked.

"No buddy. This one won't _sink_. Come on let's take a shower."

The three of them walked into the bathroom and looked at the huge shower.

"Together like the waterfall right?" Kaden asked.

"Of course," Penelope smiled and the three of them got into the shower.

"Six years without hot water," Alvez chuckled.

"Weird huh?" Penelope asked.

"I think there will be a lot of things we'll have to get used to again." Alvez looked Penelope.

"Hot water feels good though." Penelope said.

After the shower, Kaden passed out on their bed.

"First time on a bed for him," Penelope smiled seeing the peaceful look on her son's face.

"Do you wanna take a nap?" Alvez asked.

"No, I'm not tired." Penelope said.

There was a knock on the door and Alvez went to open it. The captain smiled and walked in.

"I trust you three are okay?" the captain asked.

"We are good. Thank you."

"Okay so I talked to the military who had been in charge of the search and rescue six years ago and they have told me that your friends survived."

Penelope eyes widened and looked at Alvez. "Oh my God."

Alvez walked over to her and hugged her while she cried softly once again from past emotions surfacing. He tried soothing her and caressing her back.

"There is a chopper coming here tonight to take you to the airport."

"Where were we exactly?" Alvez asked.

"You were in an island that it wasn't on the map yet. Three years ago they had discovered it but it wasn't until this year that they were given permission to add it to the map."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure but they might be almost sisters to the Hawaiian island since your island was a little over 1,000 miles from Ni'Ihau."

"Wow," Alvez said.

"Anyway I'm really glad you guys are going home. There might be some news there and stuff but you are not obligated to be a part of it." The captain explained.

"I hope it's not like Cast Away," Penelope said horrified.

The captain and Alvez laughed.

Penelope smiled.

"If you guys get hungry, don't hesitate to order room service. It's on me." The captain said. "I'll come back for you when the chopper is on its way."

"Thank you captain." Penelope smiled again.

"Please call me Joe."

"Thank you Joe."

The captain smiled and left the room.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Penelope asked.

"I hope so. Kaden was very happy back in the island but he needs to be around kids."

"You're right. It's just-I don't know what to expect when we arrive back home." She said nervously.

Alvez closed the gap between them and kissed her lips. "I love you and we'll just take it one day at a time."

"I love you too."

Penelope had ordered room service for Kaden but she couldn't keep anything down. That's how nervous she was.

"Did you like the hot dog?" Alvez asked.

Kaden's eyes widened and nodded excitedly.

"I bet. It's your first junk food meal."

"Daddy what's junk food?" Kaden asked with a mouth full of food.

"Food that isn't healthy." Alvez replied as he ate his double cheese bacon burger.

Penelope laughed at the son and father conversation.

"Baby you sure you don't want anything? We didn't get to eat lunch."

"I'm fine babe. Thanks though." She said as she walked out to the balcony and saw the island where she had been living for the last six years. She had tears in her eyes knowing that she would never come back to where she had fallen in love with her best friend and where their son had been born. She felt Alvez walk behind her and hugged her as they looked at the island for a long time.

,,,,,,,,,,

Penelope was nervous as she waited with Alvez and Kaden while the chopper landed on the cruise. The crew made sure to put the two trunks into the chopper and then they had given them a free luggage to put the rest of the stuff that was loose.

"Good luck with everything." The captain smiled.

"Thank you so much Joe." Penelope said and picked up Kaden and got into the chopper. She watched as Alvez talked a little more with the captain and saw that the captain gave a piece of paper to Alvez.

Alvez ran up to the chopper and Sara closed the door and waved at them.

"Here we go." Alvez said looking at his small family.

,,,,,,,,,

**There you go. Thinking if I should continue or leave it there. I have a few ideas but not sure yet. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Do not own Criminal Minds**

**Mistakes are mine**

,,,,,,,,,

Penelope watched as the plane landed at the Miami International Airport. And there were cameras flashing and news crews all over. It looked exactly like Cast Away.

"Mami who are all these people?" Kaden asked looking out the window.

"They just want to know what happened to us but don't talk to anyone okay?" Penelope asked her son.

"Okay mami."

"Penelope breathe." Alvez rubbed circles on her back to relax.

"This is too much." She said as her breathing was a bit uneven.

He took her chin to make her look at him. "Baby take a deep breath." He looked at her and was a bit worried. "I know this is overwhelming and we don't have to do anything you don't want." He explained making sure she heard him and saw her nod. "And we don't have to talk to them if you don't want to." Alvez reassured her.

"Okay."

"Penelope, Luke are you both ready?" asked one of the security guards.

"Yes."

The flight attendant opened the door and the Security guard walked out first and stood to the side. Penelope and Alvez, who held Kaden, walked out of the plane and to the top of the stairs. They looked around trying to see if they knew anybody.

"Your friends and family are waiting in the VIP room." The security guard said. "Shall we continue?" he asked and they nodded.

Penelope and Alvez followed the security guard toward double doors. When the doors opened, all that was heard were gasps and some people crying. Penelope first noticed J.J. in the corner with tears in her eyes and she made a beeline towards her.

J.J. met Penelope half way and they hugged and cried for many different reasons. They stopped hugging and looked at each other.

"You look so different but the same." J.J. said with tears running down her cheeks.

"So do you," Penelope said and but laughed through the tears. "Kaden?"

"Yes mami?"

"This is J.J.," Penelope told her son.

"Your bestest friend in the whole wide world?" he asked with a big smile.

"Yes."

"Hi I'm Kaden. Nice to meet you." He took his hand out.

J.J. smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too."

Alvez finished hugging his mother and sisters and none of them had dry faces. Then he went to hug Prentiss, Rossi, Matt, Tara and Spencer. 

Penelope went over to hug her family who were all crying and hugging not believing she was alive. After she hugged her family, she went and hugged her work family.

"Miss Penelope, they are wondering if you both could say a few words answer some questions." The security guard said.

Penelope looked at Alvez. "It's up to you baby."

"Okay. Let's do this." She said to him.

He kissed her forehead and nodded to the security guard.

J.J. had seen the exchange between the two and smiled.

,,,,,,,,,,

Penelope and Alvez were getting questions from all angles and she was getting overwhelmed.

"What happened six years ago?" "How did you both survive?" Where there other survivors with you?"

"One question at time," said a woman who was in charge of this.

"How does it feel to be back?"

"It feels weird." Penelope said. "A little stressed out because we are going to have to start over you know? Applying for jobs, place to stay, a car. Little things like that."

"Did you see your family?"

"Yes we did. Both of our families are here." Alvez smiled.

"How did it feel?"

"Amazing. Everybody has changed but I guess so have we."

"What happened that night six years ago?"

Alvez looked at Penelope and she nodded. He held her against him and spoke. "We were dancing with our friends having a good time and we had gone out to take a couple of pictures by ourselves when the alarm went off. Instead of making the line to get on a boat we looked for our friends but couldn't find them and when we got back there was only one boat left and the cables went out. We didn't have a way to get out so we found a raft and now we are here."

"What happened in that island for six years."

"We survived." Penelope said.

The reporters started to ask questions but Penelope shook her head at the woman and she nodded. "That will be all for today."

Penelope and Alvez walked back into the VIP room and saw their friends and family still there.

"Penelope, let's go home," Penelope' family said at the same time Alvez's family said "Let's get you home Luke."

Penelope looked at Alvez and he shook his head. They didn't want to leave each other.

"You can stay with us," J.J. said.

"Mom, dad I'll call you guys later." Penelope said.

"Mom I'll see you soon okay?" Alvez asked.

"Kaden let's go," Alvez took his son's hand and Penelope' and followed J.J. outside to the car.

Will was waiting in the car. "Hey guys."

"Hey man," Alvez smiled.

"Hey Will." Penelope smiled. "You sure it's okay for us to stay with you?"

"Of course." J.J. said.

,,,,,,,,,,

"Welcome to our home," J.J. said as they arrived to her four-bedroom three full bathroom home. "Sorry for the mess."

"No it's okay. It's refreshing." Penelope said.

"You wanna go put Kaden down in the guest room?" J.J. asked.

"I'll take care of it Penelope, go talk with J.J." Alvez kissed Penelope' forehead.

"So what do you want to do?" J.J. asked.

"I have no idea. It's just all too weird you know?" Penelope asked.

"Tell me about it. We buried you," J.J. whispered with tears in her eyes.

"What did you put in the coffin?" Penelope asked.

"Stuff that reminded us of you and Alvez." J.J. said as more tears fell. "I can't believe you're alive."

They went to seat at the family room.

"What happened to you guys?" Penelope asked.

"Well as soon as the alarm went off, we ran to the room to see if you guys were there but when we didn't see you we grabbed two of the red emergency bags and got on the boat."

"Yea we went to the room and saw the last emergency bag. That's what got us through while we were in the raft."

"Well once we arrived at our destination and the crew were making head counts we prayed that you were somewhere in the same place as us. When we were able to ask about the people in the cruise and you two weren't on the list we were devastated. The search and rescue team didn't stop for a long time. Prentiss tried her hardest."

"Wow," Penelope whispered.

"Yea and then after it was called off, your family decided to do a funeral service."

"I'm so sorry that you guys suffered so much." Penelope said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to the both of you."

"Yea. So you and Will are married? And live here in Miami?"

"Yes," J.J. smiled. "After what happened we decided that life was to short and we got married that year. The year after that we had Charlotte and then we had Claire six months ago. We still work with the team but from home and if they need us then we fly out there. I kind of always felt like if I'm close to the water I was closer to you… I don't know…" J.J. sniffed.

"J.J." Penelope sniffed and they hugged.

"What about you? Kaden?" J.J. asked.

"I know. Honestly I never thought Luke and I would be together. Let alone have a kid."

"So you are together?" J.J. asked.

Penelope nodded. "Yes. The first year we fought like crazy, the next year we got along and even flirted and then the year after that…"

"Kaden was conceived." J.J. grinned.

"Yep." Penelope smiled.

"I still think I'm dreaming. I can't believe you two are alive and with a kid." J.J. said in disbelief.

"I know."

"He's asleep." Alvez said as he walked towards them and sat next to Penelope.

"With all the commotion from today it would be weird if he wasn't tired." Penelope said.

"So have you talked to…?" Alvez started but he knew he didn't have to finish the question.

"They both went to our wedding and we tried to stay in touch but it was hard."

"Of course."

"Are you going to look for them?" J.J. asked.

"Yes. We both decided that if we ever got rescued we would still like to see them at least to close that chapter you know?"

"Understandable."

Will came into the family room. "You guys want anything?"

Alvez raised an eyebrow at Penelope.

"I would really love a pepperoni pizza extra cheese, cheese sticks and an ice cold Pepsi."

Will and J.J. laughed and nodded. "I think we can handle that."

After the pizza was ordered, Will joined his wife and the four of them started to talk.

"What's the next step?" Will asked.

"We have no idea." Alvez sighed. "I mean we have to get a place to live and find a school for Kaden and we need jobs."

"We need to figure out if we stay here or go somewhere else," Penelope added.

"Yea."

"You guys are welcomed to stay here for as long as you need." Will said and J.J. nodded.

"And I'm sure Prentiss can get you, your old jobs back."

"Thanks guys. I don't know if I want to go back to that."

"So are you going to want to stay near the BAU or are you going up north to your folks?"

Penelope sighed. "Honestly I have no fucking clue. Right now I am missing our home by the beach so much. I'd love it if we got something by the beach." Penelope said.

"We can start searching tomorrow but we can't decide until we have a job," Alvez said.

"I know baby don't stress right now. I want to enjoy my pizza," Penelope grinned.

Alvez smirked. "You do huh?" he asked and kissed her lips.

"Totally weird seeing you two like this." J.J. said seriously and they all started to laugh.

The pizza finally arrived and they all started to eat.

"Oh my God! This is so good I want to cry." Penelope said dramatically. She noticed Alvez was going to make a comment but she raised her hand. "Don't say a word."

He laughed. "What?"

"I know what you were going to say or at least the content of the sentence."

He laughed again and took a bite out of the pizza. "If we keep eating like this we'll get fat." He grinned as he took another big bite.

"You're disgusting." Penelope shook her head.

"What did you guys eat over there?" J.J. asked.

"A lot of fish, fruits sometimes Luke would get us meat as long as he didn't tell me what animal it came from."

"Really?" J.J. asked. "That is crazy."

"Tell me about it." Penelope smiled and chuckled. "Two is enough for me or I will get sick."

"Okay so about tomorrow. After breakfast we go pick up the girls and head down to West Palm Beach," Will said.

"Awesome! Kaden will be happy to see the sand and the beach." Penelope stood up and went to hug J.J.. "Love you."

"Love you too! So glad you aren't dead." They both laughed.

Alvez hugged J.J. and then Will.

"Thanks for everything Will." Penelope hugged him.

"You got it!"

Alvez took Penelope hand and lead them to the guest room.

"You okay?" Will asked.

J.J. nodded and smiled. "My best friend is alive. I'm more than okay!"

"Yea?" Will asked amused.

"Yes!" J.J. grinned.

,,,,,,,,,

**TBC**

**Still thinking where this is gonna go…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews! They make me write a lot faster just so you all can read the next chapter! Strong Sexual Content here so if you don't want to read it just skip it. Those that do, then by all means, Enjoy!**

**Mistakes are mine**

,,,,,,,,,

Penelope and Alvez had been in bed for 10 minutes and they couldn't sleep at all. It had been a crazy emotional day for them, but they still couldn't sleep.

"The bed is to comfortable," she whispered.

"You wanna sleep on the floor?" he asked.

She nodded.

Alvez made sure Kaden was sound asleep and he put two pillows on both sides and he and Penelope laid on the floor right next to the bed. The room was pitch dark so they couldn't see each other.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I'm thinking about the home we made for the last six years." He admitted.

She had tears in her eyes and sniffled. "It's crazy but I miss it so much."

"I know baby." He whispered. "But we have to be strong for Kaden and give him the life we have always wanted for him."

"I know." She whispered. "Are we ever going to go back?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"I hope so."

He leaned in and kissed her softly.

She moved her hand inside his sweatpants and started to stroke him.

"Penelope what are you doing?" he whispered.

"He's asleep. We'll be quiet. We haven't had sex in a week." She said.

He moved her pajama shirt up to her waist and pulled down her panties. He took his cock in hand and positioned it against her pussy lips.

She licked his top lip. "Make love to me," she whispered.

He groaned and pushed inside her. "Make love?" he asked softly.

"Yes." She whispered and kissed him.

As they kissed, his hand went inside her shirt and squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples. He stopped kissing her and went to kiss and nip her neck and across her collarbone. She moved her hands to his ass and squeezed pushing him deeper inside her. She almost moaned every time he hit her spot and she arched her back as she got closer and closer to the peak.

"Cum for me Penelope," he whispered in her ear.

"Cum inside me Luke," she whispered against his lips. "I want to fill you all. I want to feel you inside me for days." She added as she tightened her legs around his hips.

"Shit Penelope, you know what that does to me," he groaned after hearing what she said.

"Do it! Cum in me." She whispered.

He moved one hand between them and rubbed her clit furiously and he felt her tense underneath him.

"Luke!" she screamed into his mouth.

He kissed her back as he finally emptied himself in her. He moved his hips until he had given her everything, he had in him. She caressed his back as they both came back down from their high.

"That was amazing," she whispered.

"You are so fucking incredible. I'm so lucky to have you and I can't wait to make love and fuck you somewhere alone where you can scream my name just like you always did back home." He whispered.

She smiled but then got sad once again thinking about their home. "I'll look forward to that my love."

"You know everything is going to be all right?" he asked.

"With you and Kaden I know we'll be okay." She kissed him.

"I love you," he said and pulled out of her.

She smiled when he put her panties back on her and lowered her shirt. She waited for him to lay next to her and she rested her head on his chest. "I love you too."

He kissed the top of her head and both finally fell asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,

The next day and the rest of the week they looked at houses and townhouses close to the beach and the schools for Kaden. Penelope and Alvez knew they couldn't do anything until they found jobs. But also, they were having the time of their lives spending time with their friends.

The seven of them arrived back to the house when they saw the mailman by the door with two huge bags.

"I wonder what that is?" Will said as he walked up to the mailman. "Hey man what's up?"

"I need for Mr. Alvez or Miss Garcia to sign this."

"Guys come here," Will said.

Penelope and J.J. helped the kids down from the van and followed Alvez to where Will was.

"What's up?" Alvez asked.

"One of you needs to sign this." The mailman said. "All these are letters and packages for you."

Penelope signed it and Alvez and Will grabbed a bag each, they were taller than Charlotte, and they walked in.

"Kids go ahead and watch TV while we try and see what's this." J.J. said as she held Claire against her hip.

"Okay mommy," Charlotte said and took Kaden to the family room and turned the TV on to cartoons.

"Let's open this in the dining room." Will suggested and they all followed.

"What could this be?" Penelope asked.

"Open them and let's find out." J.J. said.

Alvez and Will opened the bags and letters and packages fell on the table and to the floor. They all each took a letter and opened it.

Penelope gasped when she saw money in it, not a lot but still the gesture and then a beautiful note written from a stranger, was enough to make her a bit emotional.

"Holy shit P," he said as he opened a letter and money fell out. He read the letter and then looked at Penelope who had tears in her eyes. He walked towards her and hugged her. "You okay?" he asked with a smile.

"All these letters are for us," Penelope sniffled.

"Penelope here more money and read this, it's beautiful." J.J. said. "You touched a lot of people and they want to help you."

"I can't believe this." Penelope said. "We are strangers to them. I feel bad taking their money."

"Here let's put all the money that we find in this box." Will said.

It took them about four hours to get through just the first bag.

"I'm gonna make dinner guys." J.J. said.

Penelope looked up and smiled. "Thank you." She said and went back to reading the latest letter.

The phone rang and Will picked up. "Hello? Yes, they are here. Guys phone for you."

Alvez went to the phone. "Hello?"

"Mister Alvez? It's Kate, we met when you guys arrived."

"Oh, Kate call me Luke, what's up?"

"Well I have received a lot of calls from different people asking if they could send you guys things and I told them to send them here and I would forward them to your friend's house since I know you guys are staying there."

"Yes, we got them. It's very overwhelming." Alvez smiled.

"Well you might receive more this week. They just keep coming."

"Wow okay. Thank you so much Kate."

"Take care Luke. Say hello to the family for me."

"Will do." He hung up and looked at Penelope.

"What?"

"There are more bags with letters and packages coming throughout this week."

Her eyes widened. "Really? But it's too much. We didn't do anything."

He walked over to her and she stood up and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Behave," she whispered.

"You know what I wanna do to you," he whispered huskily.

"I do but we have to wait until we have our own place, or we are alone." Penelope whispered back.

"I love you Penelope," he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Love you too baby," she kissed him back.

"Still weird," J.J. said from the kitchen entrance and they once again laughed.

"Let's read some more." Alvez said.

"There are some presents for Kaden. Do you wanna give it to him now or wait till his birthday? It's only a month away."

"Let's wait a little bit." Penelope said. "I want to give them to him now but…"

"I understand babe." Alvez said.

Three hours later, they were finished with the letters and had hidden the ten gifts that were for Kaden.

"Okay Let's count the money." Alvez said.

Penelope's eyes widened when Pat and Alvez told her the total.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Damn Penelope. That's awesome!" J.J. hugged her.

,,,,,,,,,,

The rest of the week was the same. Every couple of days a bag full of letters arrived to J.J. and Will's house. A week after that, Penelope couldn't believe it.

"Alvez we can get buy a small house now with all this money," Penelope said in awe.

"And I know just the one that's perfect for us." Alvez smiled.

,,,,,,,,,

A month later, Penelope and Alvez were moving into their new home right by the beach. It wasn't paradise like they had it for six years but at least they had the sand and beach right outside their door. They had gotten a three-bedroom two-bathroom home. It was about 1,200 square feet. Anything bigger would go for a lot more money and they didn't need that; they had been used to a very small space since they were always outside. And 1,200 sq. ft was big for them.

Penelope and J.J. were writing thank you letters and a picture of the three of them with their house in the background.

"That is a lot of thank you notes," J.J. said.

"I know. That's why I called my sisters and Luke's sisters to help us out. They will be getting here soon. Luke, Kaden and I signed them, all that its left, is to put them in an envelope and write the individuals addresses."

"Excellent."

Three hours later, all the girls were working hard with the envelopes.

"So, did you guys use all the money?" Pamela asked.

"No. We gave some to charity and put some away for Kaden's college tuition."

"Smart."

"Guys thank you so much for helping me with this."

"Of course. You're welcome." Was said throughout them.

Once they were done, the letters were put on a box so it could be taken out to the post office. Her sisters and Alvez's said their goodbyes and left. They would be seeing each other for Kaden's birthday.

"Thank you. You are the best." Penelope hugged her best friend.

"I'll see you on Friday for Kaden's birthday."

"See you. Text me when you get home."

J.J. smiled and left.

Penelope went to Kaden's bedroom and saw him lying on the floor reading a kid's book. She knew he had to get used to a bed just like she and Alvez had to as well. "Hey sweetie."

"Hi mami. Did you finish all those letters?"

"I did. And all those nice people will love seeing your name on the envelope."

"Good!" he smiled.

"Bedtime kiddo." She said and walked towards his bed.

He stood up from the floor and put his book in the bookshelves and got in his bed.

"Did you say good night to daddy?"

"Yes, he tucked me in and gave me a kiss."

"I guess you're also getting used to a bed huh?"

"Yea mami they are really soft."

"Mmm hmm," she smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you baby."

"I love you too mami."

"See you in the morning," she smiled.

He nodded and closed his eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,

Penelope walked into the master bedroom and saw Alvez in bed already.

"Is he asleep?" he asked.

"Yes. I found him on the floor though." She said as she removed her clothes and walked to the bathroom.

"Yea just like us huh?" he asked watching her every move.

After she was done in the bathroom, she walked over to the bed in one of the clothes she had made in the island. She lied on her side facing him. "What do you think about writing a book?"

"A book about what?" he asked even though he already had an idea.

"About what happened to us. A lot of people are asking so we might as well write it."

"Why not? You were always a great writer." he said proudly.

"We might have to leave some of the sexiness out," she smirked.

He moved between her legs and raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Don't you think they might like that part the most?"

"Mmm I'll think about it. Now ravish me cause it's been a long ass time." She said teasingly.

He laughed and kissed her. "With pleasure my love," he pushed inside her.

,,,,,,,,,

TBC

**Guess who they bump into next chapter?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Here is another update. Sorry it took a while, I was kind of stuck and didn't know where to go with this, still don't, but here it goes anyway. **

**Mistakes are mine**

,,,,,,,,,

Penelope was a bit anxious at the moment. She was going to see Sam for the first time in 6 years. She decided to go alone because it was already going to be hard and she didn't want to have Kaden witness whatever would be said between them. Alvez had convinced her as well, that he wanted to go alone, and she completely understood. Of course, that still didn't change the fact that she wanted her man with her right now.

She parked the rental car in front of an apartment building she did not recognize. He had moved from their place, which made sense to her. She wouldn't want to live somewhere where she'd be reminded of her dead lover.

She took a deep breath, fixed her shirt and nervously rubbed her covered jean thighs and started to make her way to his door. She raised her hand to know but held back and started to get nervous. How would he look? What is his life like now? Was he okay? So many things ran through her mind but the only way to truly know was to knock.

The door opened and she smiled. There he was. He looked good. He looked healthy and relaxed. She did notice his eyes watered when he laid eyes on her. "Penny."

"Hey Sam." She said softly.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw the news. J.J. called to warn me but still seeing you on tv, seeing you here…"

"I'm alive." She smiled.

Sam chuckled. "Yes, you are."

"May I come in?" she asked timidly.

"Oh my gosh yea. I'm sorry." He moved to the side and she walked in. "You look great P."

"So do you Sam." Penelope smiled.

She looked around the main area of the apartment and smiled. She saw different pictures of a woman and two boys, there were toys on the corner of the family room and drawings clearly made by young children.

"Those are my boys, Andrew and James, they are two." Sam smiled. "And that is Isabel, my wife."

"You have a beautiful family Sam." Penelope said as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Hey, stop that. Come here." He said and pulled her into a hug. "I'm okay. You're okay. That's all that matters."

"I felt so guilty falling in love with Luke. I tried to push it away cause I didn't want to be a bad girlfriend to you." She sniffed.

Sam caressed Penelope's back and nodded. "I know babe. It took me a while to finally let you go so I could find love again. And I did. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I told her about you from the beginning and she was very patient and understanding."

Penelope pulled away from the hug but still held his hands. "I'm really happy and relieved you moved on." She said as tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I don't know why I'm so emotional." She chuckled nervously.

"You know I will always love you right?" Sam asked with a genuinely smile.

Penelope nodded with more tears in her eyes. "And I will always love you Sam."

He wiped the tears away and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Would you like to meet them? They should be getting home soon."

"I'd really like that Sam."

"Good. You can help me finish making dinner and tell me all about living in paradise."

Penelope laughed and relaxed as they went to the kitchen and began telling him about her time in the island.

,,,,,,,,,

Alvez arrived at a café he knew all too well and frequent there many times. He looked around but couldn't see her. He was early though, so he was thinking of leaving and coming back until he turned around and saw her. "Krys…"

"Hey stranger."

They closed the gap between them and hugged. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." Krystal said.

They pulled away and looked at each other. They had definitely changed in the last 6 years.

"You wanna get our usual?" she asked.

"Sure. My plane doesn't leave till 8pm." He said.

"Good." She said as they sat at their table.

"You look good." Alvez said.

"Thank you," Krystal smiled.

"So, what have you been up to?" he asked.

"Well, I'm finally seeing someone."

"What's his name?" Alvez asked.

"Her name is Brianna."

Alvez's eyes widened in shocked. "Oh really?"

"Yea well, after my experience with men, I decided to give women a chance again." Krystal said.

"Is she good to you?"

"Yes. We've been together a year and there's talk about moving in together."

"Well that's awesome K." He smiled.

"Listen, I have to tell you, seeing you here in front of me, knowing I buried you is surreal." Krystal admitted. "I loved you so much. I thought you were the one…"

"Krys I'm…"

"But I'm not surprised you and Penelope ended together." Krystal said.

"Really?" Alvez asked.

"Look, you two have been friends for so long but didn't see the chemistry between you until you were completely alone, I guess." She said.

"Krystal, I want you to know it took us a while to get together. We thought about you and Sam a lot and felt extremely guilty when we started feeling something for each other." He admitted.

"Thank you for telling me that." Krystal said with tears in her eyes.

"When I said I loved you, I meant it." Alvez said.

"Penelope is very lucky to have you." Krystal smiled and sniffled. "Plus, your son is so cute."

Alvez chuckled. "Takes after me of course." He said teasing.

"Nah I think he takes after her." Krystal teased back.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yea you might be right."

Krystal laughed and then got a bit serious. "I'm glad you came to see me. I wasn't sure if you would."

"P and I decided it was the right thing to do since you both meant a lot to us." He said.

"Okay enough of this sappy stuff, let's order and then tell me about living in an island." Krystal smiled.

"Let's do it!" Alvez smiled.

,,,,,,,,,

**TBC**

**Reviews give me life… just saying jijiji ;p**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, sorry I took a while to update this story. I wasn't sure where I was going with this, so it took a while for me to actually like what I wrote. Really hope you like it! And I want to say thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for your reviews! I always love reading what you think of my stories!**

**Mistakes are mine**

,,,,,,,,,,

Alvez and Penelope were on the road on their way to see the doctor. Alvez was holding her hand as he drove them to the place.

"I'm so happy that Sam and Krystal are happy and doing well." Penelope smiled.

"Me too." Alvez smiled. "I hate admitting this but it's like a guilt just lifted off my shoulders."

"I know what you mean babe." Penelope said.

,,,,,,,,,,

Penelope laid back on a table ready to be looked at by the doctor. She had a feeling she already knew the answer to why she was having a lot of different symptoms, but she needed to know for sure and have a peace of mind.

"You are right Penelope; you are definitely pregnant." The doctor said.

Penelope smiled and shook her head. "How far along?" she asked.

"About 16 weeks," the doctor said looking at screen.

Penelope eyes widened. "What?"

"16 weeks," the doctor repeated.

"But I didn't feel any symptoms until two maybe three weeks ago." Penelope said in awe.

"When she was pregnant with Kaden, the symptoms came right away." Alvez explained.

The doctor nodded. "I understand but you had been under a great amount of stress with being rescued and everything so it's completely normal that you are feeling this way. Sometimes you feel like crap throughout the pregnancy or you feel great. I guess this time will be a piece a cake."

Penelope chuckled. "Yea piece a cake."

"Let's look at the heartbeat." The doctor started moving the wand on Penelope's stomach and smiled when she heard the heartbeat, then she realized something else.

"What's wrong?" Penelope asked in fear.

"Nothing is wrong." The doctor smiled. "Look here and here. You guys are having twins."

"Twins?" Alvez's eyes widened.

Penelope nodded nervously as she bit her nails.

"Holy shit baby." Alvez grinned.

"I know." Penelope smiled.

"Safe to say they were conceived back home?" he asked.

She nodded. She loved how they always called their six years they lived in the island 'home'.

,,,,,,,,,,

Kaden was playing with his toys and J.J.'s daughters while J.J. was cooking in the kitchen. She heard a knock on the door, and she yelled out, "It's open."

Penelope and Alvez walked into J.J.'s house and Kaden ran towards them.

"How was the doctor's visit?" J.J. asked wanting to hear the words.

"We are pregnant." Penelope smiled.

J.J. screamed in excitement and hugged them. "I knew it!"

Penelope laughed. "I know. Me too."

"And we're having twins." Alvez added.

J.J.'s eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Penelope smiled.

"This is the best news! We have to celebrate! I'm calling Will, we are going out tonight."

,,,,,,,,,,

The two couples walked into a restaurant and were sat at a table. They ordered their drinks and appetizers. When the drinks were brought to the table, Will raised his glass and the others did the same.

"Let's toast to great friends, family and new additions coming soon." He smiled.

"Here, here." The other three smiled.

"So Alvez and I have been talking and we are thinking about writing a book." Penelope said.

"Really?" Will asked.

"What are you going to write about?" J.J. asked already knowing.

"About our time in the island, the struggles, falling in love, having a baby with no medical help whatsoever. The rescue…" Alvez said.

"That's awesome." Will said.

"We'll definitely look forward to reading it." J.J. smiled.

"Let's see how it turns out." Penelope chuckled.

"Yea we've never written a book before, so we'll see." Alvez said.

"But either way it'll be nice to have something to remember our beautiful island."

,,,,,,,,,,

In the coming months, Alvez and Penelope started to work on their book as soon as they made the decision to write one. The book was going to have almost everything that happened to them in the island. The sexual parts they tried to keep it as non-explicit as possible but still made it somewhat steamy. It took them about six months to write it and four more until they found a publishing company who Penelope and Alvez liked and worked well for them.

All the people that had sent them money and letters got a copy first before the book would hit stores soon.

The thank you notes and positive feedback from them was beyond awesome and priceless.

"You ready to do this?" he asked.

"Let's do it." Penelope grinned.

,,,,,,,,,,

J.J. watched her best friend pace back and forth nervously. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm so nervous. The book comes out tomorrow and I have no idea how it's going to do." Penelope said as she walked back and forth. "What if they don't like it? What if they think it's corny and stupid?" Penelope said freaking out.

"Girl, I read it and I loved it! I know the readers are going to love it too. I wouldn't be surprised if they make a movie out of it." J.J. smirked.

Penelope chuckled. "We'll see."

"Hey baby?"

Penelope looked over her shoulder and saw Alvez with their twin daughters one on each arm and she smiled. "What's up?" she asked as she went to pick up one of the twin girls. "Hi Kallie," she kissed at her baby girl in her arms. "Hi Kenzi," she kissed her other baby girl in Alvez's arm.

"I just talked to Ashley and she sent us a picture of the books in bulks ready to be sent out all around the US." He smiled.

Penelope went to look at the phone and saw the picture. "Oh God. I'm freaking out."

He walked up to her kissed her lips. "It's going to be amazing Penelope. I just know it!"

She smiled and kissed him back. "Thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you P." He winked at her.

,,,,,,,,,,

"_If you are tuning in right now, survivors from the Carnival Cruise that sank six years ago, Penelope Garcia and Luke Alvez, have written a book called 'Finding Love in the Most Unexpected Circumstances' and it's about what happened to them during those six years in an island. So far, it's been number 1 for six weeks straight and everyone is talking about it. I've just received news that the two of them with their three beautiful children will go on tour. For more information go on our website."_

,,,,,,,,,,

Penelope couldn't keep from smiling as she heard people talk about the book. She was feeding Kallie while Kaden was asleep next to her in bed and Alvez walked in with Kenzi. "She ready to eat?"

"Yes, she wants you," he said and walked towards her.

Penelope looked at Kallie and noticed she had fallen asleep. "Burp her she just fell asleep." They switched babies and she put Kenzi on the other breast and started to suck. "Oh, yea she is definitely hungry."

He smiled and walked to the other side of the bed. "Ashley called and there are writers developing scripts for a movie. They want us to read it and give the green light once they have the script ready."

Penelope's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Alvez chuckled. "Yea. Can you believe it?"

"This is crazy Luke." She laughed happily.

,,,,,,,,,,

Penelope was making sure the diaper bag had everything she needed before they left in an hour. The tour was finally going to start in two days so they would be leaving to get things ready. They were taking their kids with them and J.J., Will and their daughters were going with them to help out with the kids and keep them company.

"Penelope you ready?" Alvez asked as he made his way out of the twin girl's room.

"Yea I'm almost done." She looked at him and smiled. "You look handsome."

"You look beautiful." He kissed her.

"Okay the car will be here to pick us up. Kaden?"

"What mami?" Kaden asked running out of his room.

"Did you pack your bags with your toys?"

"Yes. I got a lot." Kaden said.

"Okay good. Show daddy what you packed." Penelope said and then went to her purse to check if she had all of her identifications and important paperwork in it.

"Hey guys," J.J. smiled as she walked into the house with her daughters.

"Hey bestie." Penelope smiled.

"Will is meeting us in New York. He has to finish some work stuff first."

"No problem." Alvez said as he looked through his son's backpack.

"Everyone ready to go?" J.J. asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Penelope smiled and they all headed out.

,,,,,,,,,,

**One year later**

The book was still a fan favorite and the movie was about to premiere. Just like with the book, the people that had sent them the money got a look at the movie before anyone else and the reviews were positive. Things were always perfect but Penelope and Alvez were pretty darn proud and happy at the moment.

They were getting dressed to go to the premiere and a limousine was going to pick them up. Penelope's sister was going to babysit so they had the whole night to enjoy each other.

"Baby you ready to go?" Alvez asked as he walked into the bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks.

"How do I look?" Penelope asked.

"Wow." He said speechless. He walked towards her and held her hands. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world. How did I get so lucky?"

"You're so corny but I love you too." Penelope teased.

He smiled. "Limo is here."

"Awesome. Let me say goodnight to the kids."

Once they said their goodnights, they headed to the limo and headed to the movie premiere.

"How crazy is this?" Penelope asked. "Look at us." She said meaning their attire and their life right now.

He chuckled. "We clean up nicely."

Penelope smiled and kissed him. "We are very blessed."

"Yes, we are babe."

"I really want to kiss you right now, but I don't want my makeup to be ruined." Penelope said.

"Oh, just you wait baby, tonight I'm going to devour every inch of your sexy body." He said lasciviously and kissed the side of her neck.

Her eyes darkened and sighed completely turned on. She took his hand and kissed it. "Luke I still can't believe a girl like me got a guy like you." She admitted.

"Penelope I am the lucky one that you decided to be with me." He reassured her. Penelope smiled and leaned in to kiss him lightly.

,,,,,,,,,,

Half hour later, they arrived at the premiere and anyone who was anyone was there. They were still learning and getting used to the celebrity lifestyle. Alvez helped Penelope out of the limo and walked down the red carpet. They spoke to various reporters and mingled with a few celebrities. Then they went to take pictures with the actors that played them in the movie. After another half hour, they were finally inside the building and away from reporters, so they were able to relax before the movie started.

"Penny," Alvez said and she looked at him. "There's something I have to tell you."

"What?" she asked not knowing if she should worry or just stay relaxed.

Alvez cleared his throat, "well, we have received money from the book and now from this movie so…"

"Luke just say it already."

"We bought the island." Alvez finally said.

"What?" Penelope asked confused at first but then her eyes widened and then watered. "Wait. What? Are you serious?" she asked trying to keep it together.

"Baby we can go back any time you want." Alvez smiled trying to keep it together as well seeing her so happy.

"Luke," she smiled with tears in her eyes and smiled. "There is no way this night can get any better." She sniffed as she hugged him.

"Actually," he said and pulled away from her and got down on one knee.

Penelope and everyone around them gasped.

"Penelope Garcia, the last 8 years have been a whirlwind romance and adventure with you. The only thing that is missing between us is for you to me my wife…"

"Luke…"

"I love you so much P, will you do me the honor of becoming my wi…"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She said as he laughed and got up so he could put the diamond ring on her finger. They kissed and hugged while all the guests around them applauded and cheered for them.

"I love you so much Luke." Penelope said as she kissed him.

"Baby I love you so fucking much." Luke said as he kissed her back.

"I guess this is happily ever after." She smiled.

Luke grinned. "But not the end Penelope Alvez, this is just the beginning."

Penelope smiled and kissed him again.

Who would have thought that a horrible accident at sea would turn out into a love story with three kids and a proposal?

Anywhere they lived was truly paradise and the possibilities were endless.

And just like Luke said, this was only the beginning!

,,,,,,,,,,

**THE END**

**I know! I know! It's over! I am so sad because I love this story! I really hope you liked it too. Like I said last chapter, Reviews give me life jijijiji **


End file.
